New World
by Clear
Summary: The story of an American General and an Elven Prince. Non Slash
1. First Impressions

In case you haven't noticed, I like using the whole kid-is-best-soldier-in-world theme. Don't ask why.  
  
Anyway, this idea came to my head after watching Black Hawk Down. So there might be some connections. That movie made me cry four times. FOUR. Not one, but FOUR. I suggest you watch it if you haven't. Okay, 'nough rambling.  
  
A reminder to anyone who might not know (if you don't then no offense, but you must be stupid) I own NOTHING.  
  
Warning- language  
  
Prologue- First Impressions  
  
It was over. At least for the most part. The One Ring had been destroyed, yet a few lingering bands of orcs and such remained.   
  
Some say that because of these black creatures in the wilds of Mirkwood, the greatest story ever began. Others say it was coincidence or fate that a portal between two worlds opened and that a single team of American soldiers stumbled into the forest in the night.  
  
No matter why or how it started the events were still the same.  
  
The King of the Mirkwood elves, Thranduil, was happier than he had been in a while. His son had returned, alive. Ever since he got word that Legolas had joined the Fellowship his soul had been troubled with his son's safety. He feared the worst, but hoped for the best. Now, his son was here, beside him, recounting tales of his travels. The moon and stars outside the caverns shone brightly. Yes.... All was well. At least it seemed that way.  
  
The young, by elven standards, prince's account of his time in Lothlorien was interrupted by a female's screaming. Father and son stood abruptly as the throne room doors were pushed open.  
  
Staggering in first were five wounded guards, each holding an unconscious elf. Cuts and bruises marred their perfect skin. Anger flared into the royals' eyes, but before either could demand what had happened the screaming started up again, bringing their attention to the mortal woman who was being held by four more elven guards, each with their own fair share of injuries and holding either an arm or leg.  
  
Legolas stared shocked at the woman before him. He failed to see how so small a creature could cause so much damage. She was dressed in the oddest of clothes, to him at least. Leggings and coat of greens, browns, and blacks. Obviously worn to sneak about the woods. Why?  
  
Meanwhile, during his silent observing, the woman still fought against the four guards with all her strength. She had to get back out there and she'd be damned if a bunch of pointy-eared freaks were going to stop her.  
  
She had no idea where she was. One minute she and her team were doing a training mission when they were engulfed in a blinding hot white light. They found themselves in the middle of an unknown forest. When suddenly they were attacked by black, disgusting creatures. She was separated from her men and caught off guard while looking for them.   
  
She had no clue who or what they were, but knew they weren't men. At least not normal ones. They were far too beautiful for one. Plus exceptionally fast and strong. She never had such a hard time in a fight before, and had only managed to knock five of the fourteen out. She didn't know what to think or believe. All she knew were that they were keeping her from her men.  
  
"Lemme go, you sons of bitches!!" she screeched. "I am NOT going to leave my men out there with those fucking THINGS! I swear to GOD if you don't let me go I'll have all you're fucking heads! My men are fucking out there! Let me GO!"   
  
Something about the desperation in her voice drilled it's way into Legolas' heart and he found himself motioning for the guards to release her. The one holding her kicking right leg shook his blonde head.  
  
"My Lord, surely you can't mean that. This woman is dangerous."  
  
Any more words were quickly silenced by the sharp glance that was thrown in his direction. Ever so cautiously the elves did as commanded.  
  
As soon as she was released she spun around preparing to run back out the doors, only to find them shut and guarded by a dozen more elves. She pulled the band out of her auburn hair and dropped into a fighting stance, sending murderous glares all around her.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way," her voice was deathly calm and it shook the very bones of all present. "You will not stand between me and my men."   
  
Still the elves did not move. Suddenly she straightened herself and turned around to face the two thrones. A determination flashed in her eyes that surprised the Elven King as she gazed long and hard into his gray eyes. Eyes that held a wisdom she couldn't help but wonder at. She might've actually liked him, if not for the fact his guards were forcing her to stay.  
  
"If you don't let me out, I won't hesitate in killing every last one of you."  
  
The way she said it... No one dared to argue against her, somehow knowing that she may just be capable of carrying out the threat, or at least die trying to.  
  
Legolas descended the steps, hands out in front of him in a gesture of peace. As he approached he couldn't help but marvel at her eyes. Green, brown, and gold, flashing in pain and barely controlled anger. Her clothing was rumpled and ripped, revealing traces of bleeding cuts. Though all in all she looked better than many of his fellow elves.   
  
"Please, Lady. We cannot help if you do not calm down and explain what has happened."  
  
The woman threw her head back and laughed bitterly.   
  
"Help?!"  
  
She pointed angrily at the injured elves.  
  
"*They've* helped enough. They took me from my men. MY MEN!"  
  
She continued to stare into his eyes, her own blazing hazardously . Her face set in a snarl. Her voice once again dangerously low.  
  
"For each one of my men dead, one of you bastards will die as well."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ha Ha!!  
  
Am I evil or what?  
  
Anyway, I need some suggestions for names for the woman. I'm fresh out. Something exotic and rare would be good.  
  
Remember to REVIEW and be KIND about it. 


	2. In Action

All right people. I have come up with a name and a title, though it more than likely sounds stupid.  
  
I would like to thank these people for their reviews.  
  
xoxo- Later there will be something between the two. This is a romance after all. The name Faith.... When I read your review I was almost finished with the chapter, and Faith is what I picked. I like the way you think!  
  
Albinofrog88- His name was Blackburn. Legolas and Orlando don't really look the same, you're right. At first glance you would never guess he played him.  
  
teddybear888- Told ya I was evil.  
  
I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
You other people should take a lesson from them.  
  
P.S If I didn't mention it I own nothing dealing with Middle-Earth. It belongs to that professor (Tolkien).  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Chapter One- In Action  
  
Thranduil descended down the steps, choosing to ignore what he knew was a promise. He admired this woman's love for her men, and knew it was her concern that caused her to speak and act so harshly. She was not evil. In fact her aura was bright, but anger filled.  
  
"I know not what is going on, but this woman is obviously very dedicated to whomever is lost in my woods. All this will be settled later for now there is no time. If it is as you say, Lady, orcs have passed my borders, and I must warn you... Your men may already be dead."  
  
The woman's gaze shifted from Legolas to the King. Not once did she falter. Her eyes holding no fear. Her tanned face, stony.  
  
"Then I'll die as well, but no one gets left behind."  
  
Thranduil bowed lightly, his opinion of her growing, and ordered the guards to open the doors.  
  
Legolas raced to where his bow was placed and quickly returned to her side, she facing the door.   
  
"What is the name of the Lady so passionate about her troop that she would threaten the Firstborn?"  
  
"The name's Faith. Though why I'm tellin' you is beyond me." She looked at him through the corner of one hazel eye.  
  
The large double doors were opened and she quickly sprung forward.  
  
"I have no idea what the 'Firstborn' are, but now is not the time to ask." After a few seconds she turned to face him. "Well? You gonna tell me your name or should I just call you Pretty Boy?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, fair lady," he replied, smiling, not knowing why but liking the nickname.  
  
Faith jogged steadily through the halls, lightened by torches. Following the 'pointy-eared freaks,' she was acutely aware of Legolas easily keeping up with her stride.   
  
'What the fuck is the matter with me?! My men could be getting themselves killed and I'm thinkin' about some pretty boy! This is just great! Fucking great! Damn him and his good looks! What is it with these people?!'  
  
Deciding she needed to turn her thoughts away from the male running beside her she looked around. Had she the time and opportunity she would have gasped and stared in fascination. As it was she could only quickly marvel at all the delicate details. However, she dismissed the thoughts of wanting to stay and admire.  
  
'I'll get a tour after my men are safe.'  
  
Legolas' eyes never left her form, watching as his home's beauty distracted her. This woman was certainly one of a kind. Her movements were fluid and graceful, almost like that of the elves.   
  
'Were does she come from? Why is she here? Who are these men of hers?'  
  
The Elven Prince was shocked out of his musings by several sounds which he could only describing as banging. Looking around he noticed the elves slow down warily, but the woman kept her pace.  
  
"They're just guns!" she shouted over the noise. "Weapons were we come from!"  
  
She had a feeling this were very different here than back home, and these beautiful people were cautious enough as it is.  
  
"If one of my men point somethin' at you you've never seen before just tell 'em Faith wants 'em back in one damn piece!"  
  
The night's cool air caressed Legolas' face when they finally reached the gates. His bow was in hand and his quiver was on his back. Ordering the guards to search in every direction he was sorely tempted to cover his ears which had begun to ring loudly.   
  
"Pretty Boy!"  
  
He turned to the running woman, oddly pleased.  
  
"You're with me!"  
  
Nodding his agreement, he rushed down the stairs to her side.  
  
Meanwhile, Faith was busy berating herself.  
  
'Way to go, Fay! You just *had* to go and invite him along, didn't you?! What a fucking time to have a crush!'  
  
Stealing glances at him, through the corner of her eye, she marveled at his grace. His pale hair and skin seemed to glow underneath the light of the moon and stars, and his eyes were unusually bright. Not to mention the elegant way his ears were pointed. Once again she questioned herself what he was and cursed herself for her distracted mind.  
  
An agony filled scream caused her to snap back to reality and yell out into the woods. She knew that voice.  
  
"Kevin!"  
  
Legolas was forced to quicken his pace in order to keep up. In the back of his mind he wondered how she was able to move so quickly. Far ahead he caught site of a number of orcs advancing towards a body and he lifted his bow and fit an arrow to the string.  
  
Faith, seeing his action, strained her eyes into the darkness were his were fixed and barely made out 8 hulking, black shapes.  
  
'How the hell could he see that?'  
  
Still running he fired arrow after arrow so fast all Faith could see was a blur, but her attention was focused on the body they were quickly approaching.   
  
She ran up to the last remaining orc. There was an arrow protruding from it's shoulder and was staggering on it's knees. Legolas watched amazed as she spun around, kicking it's head, and effectively snapping it's hideous neck.  
  
Dropping to her knees she took the blonde head into her lap. Legolas, kneeling next to them, picked up the broken arrow from the forest floor.  
  
"He must have pulled it out himself," the elf observed. "It's been poisoned."  
  
Faith's head snapped up and in her eyes he noticed the faint trace of tears.  
  
"Poisoned?"  
  
"He must be taken back to the Palace at once. There still might be time."  
  
The soldier chose this moment to wake. His green eyes were clouded with pain as he searched the forest, but Legolas could see the hopeful adoration shining when his gaze landed on the woman.   
  
"General Faith?" His voice was barely a whisper and it was hoarse.   
  
She smiled lightly down at him. "You're a bastard. You know that, Kev? Just had to go and get yourself shot."  
  
Kevin smiled in turn. "Sorry," he managed to choke out. "Ran out of ammo. No choice but to run."  
  
"You just tough it out. You're gonna be fine."  
  
She looked up to see an elf standing silently beside them with pity in his eyes and briefly wondered why she hadn't heard him coming, but dismissed it as a 'pointy eared freak' thing. At once Legolas gently scooped Kevin into his arms and handed him to the guard.  
  
"Take him to the healer."  
  
The elf needed no further prompting and he took off in the direction of the of the gates, the soldier in his arms barely jostled with the elf's light, firm and sure steps.  
  
Gun firing started up again and Faith quickly dashed away, not knowing where she was going. Legolas had no choice but to follow and as they ran he killed what orcs he could. Noticing that they passed the same group of trees more than once he halted, lightly grabbing her elbow.  
  
"We're going in circles."  
  
"I know!"  
  
She looked around frantically.   
  
"I can't pin point on where they are. There's too many noises."  
  
Seeing the desperation in her eyes and hearing it in her voice he focused his ears on the sound of the 'banging'. Forcing himself to ignore the pounding of his sensitive ears he sprinted towards the direction.  
  
"Follow me!" he called.  
  
Trusting him to lead her to her men she complied. Running, they leaped over the dead bodies of orcs.  
  
'I hope to God Kevin was the only one separated from the troop.'  
  
Legolas skidded to a halt when they entered a clearing and gasped aloud at what he saw.   
  
Dead orcs were strewn all over, the thick smell of their blood filled the air and he wrinkled his nose at the stench. The soldiers had halted in their firing when they noticed the new comers and the few remaining creatures were easily disposed of by Faith with the dagger she pulled from her boot.  
  
She smeared the black blood from her hands on her clothes and turned to take in the ragged and worn down group. She breathed a sigh of relief when she counted nine.  
  
"You're a bunch of assholes," she muttered, shaking her head, trying to catch her breath. "Makin' me worry for nothin'."  
  
The night events replayed themselves in her mind and she felt her legs start to collapse under her. The last thing she remembered before darkness took her were the strong arms wrapped around her for support and the worried shouts of her men.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I am DONE with chapter one!  
  
REVIEW and tell me what you think. Remember.....I like babble!  
  
I accidentally erased the story, and the reviews. Don't ask me how. I fell stupid enough as it is. Anyway, if you reviewed before can you review again. PLEASE????????? 


	3. Introductions

My Beloved Reviewers  
  
Mahtaliel and Cenya  
  
Teleute- I know Thranduil doesn't really welcome people with open arms. After all he did throw the dwarfs in the dungeons. However, you also got to take in account this is an AU. Plus he feels a little guilty for keeping her when all she wanted was to find her men. He, of course, will keep an eye out for her until he knows what she's about. Anyway, I know Mirkwood is renamed Eryn Lasgalen, but for this fic it's still Mirkwood until all evil is destroyed. One more thing, Gimli and the other Fellowship members will make an appearance. I thank you for not being rude with stuff I didn't explain.  
  
len  
  
Amy  
  
xoxo  
  
LilOne   
  
LadyLaura020  
  
eRzuLiE109  
  
princess-alora-greenleaf  
  
Fight_grl- Did I? I'm sorry! I know what you mean about them being sweet. It does get annoying, so I decided to make her tough. Lego will be confused by her, but friendly. No matter though, I have no intension of making her knees buckle when he smiles.   
  
Cassie-bear01  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!   
  
This chapter is kinda slow. Basically just introducing more characters.  
  
Chapter Two- Introductions  
  
When Faith fell into unconsciousness the soldiers could only watch helplessly as she was caught by the pointed eared 'man' next to her. Glaring at Legolas who, in their opinion was holding their leader a little too closely, they stepped around the dead bodies and towards the two. Legolas, sensing their concern, turned his eyes from Faith's form to the men.  
  
"Worry not. She's just exhausted. With rest she'll be fine. She made quite the fuss over you."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief simultaneously, they took the time to examine the 'man' before them. A slender body, strong arms, long legs, hair that gleamed in the twilight, and intense blue eyes that shone brightly against his pale flawless skin. He was dressed in greens and browns and was seemingly one with his surroundings. After a few moments of silence a man with pale blonde hair and dark green eyes stepped forward. Upon closer inspection Legolas noted a pad of paper in his hand.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking... Who are you? What are you, and where are we?"  
  
Chuckling sounded amongst the group and Legolas turned his attention to the man who had good naturally slapped the other one on the back. Surprise shot through him as he stared at the man's dark skin.  
  
"Awww Christ. Brad's whipped out the notepad and asked the questions," commented a red headed man. His blue eyes dancing in amusement.  
  
The dark skinned man noticed Legolas staring at him intently and scowled.  
  
"What are you starin' at, dude?" he asked with a raised eyebrow at the open fascination on Legolas' fair face.  
  
The elf continued to gaze at him wide eyed, unperturbed. "I apologize if I appear rude. It is just that I have never seen a man with such dark skin before," he said with amazement.  
  
The men just stared at him blankly until Brad cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me, but the questions?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Legolas stood with Faith secure in his arms.  
  
"Tula. Come. I will explain what I can on the way."  
  
A man with raven hair looked around, his sky blue eyes filled with worry.  
  
"We can't just leave without Kevin," he stated in determination. "No one gets left behind."  
  
"We found him earlier. He was shot with a poison arrow and was taken to the Palace where he will be treated by the Healers."  
  
"Palace?" Blue green eyes widened. "Healers?"   
  
"Keep that up Justin and your eyeballs are gonna pop out."  
  
"Shut up, Ivan!"  
  
"Ummm... Questions?" Brad lifted his notepad in the air as they started down a path.  
  
With the danger passed Legolas took the time to look over the men surrounding him. Like Faith they were dressed in forest shades and for men their movements were quite smooth and quiet, despite the fact a couple of them were limping. For the most part they were unharmed, but a number of them did have a few wounds, though nothing serious. Mostly scraps and cuts caused by thorns in the brush. Their hair was shorter than any he had ever seen and they looked to be well groomed, regardless of their present dirty, disheveled appearance. Their queer weapons were slung across their packs or hung at their waists and the two wounded ones were supported by their comrades.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, king of the elves of Northern Mirkwood."  
  
The dark skinned man paused in his limp and stared at the elf before turning his gaze around at his friends, who had paused as well. While their faces held shock none of them were denying what they had been told.   
  
"Am I the only one freaked here?!"  
  
Legolas stared bemused at the man. "Freaked?"  
  
"It means shocked," the red head clarified.  
  
Next to him the raven haired, blue eyed man lightly patted the dark ones shoulder.  
  
"Think about it, Joe," he stared softly. "Does he look human to you? Shit. Does he *sound* human to you?"  
  
"I'll tell ya one thing," Brad began.  
  
A tall man with golden hair and blue eyes shot him a grin. "Just one?"   
  
"Shove it, Lance! Anyway, I was gonna say that I'm ready to believe just about anything."  
  
Amused at the interaction between the humans, Legolas started off towards the caves, mindful of the woman resting in his arms and keeping his pace moderately slow for the weary humans.  
  
"What about you, Tony?" Joe called. "Would've thought you'd be wiggin' out by now."  
  
A with man brown hair and eyes stepped around a thorn bush before turning to face him.  
  
"I think it's a dream." He looked around and nodded absently, seemingly to himself. "Yep. Just a dream. We're all in the same freaky fantasy."  
  
Justin reached over and grabbed hold of his arm, giving the tanned skin revealed in the cloth by a tear a pinch.  
  
"Oww! What'd ya do that for?!"  
  
"Well... It's not a dream."  
  
Silence fell as the group continued down a forest path. Legolas' curiosity at the stop of their barrage of questions grew and, surprisingly, he couldn't stand the lack of chatter.  
  
"Do you not wish to know more?" His fair voice broke the stillness.  
  
"Of course, dude."  
  
'Freaky? Wiggin'? Dude? Such strange expressions these men have,' Legolas thought to himself as he, once again, openly stared at the one who had spoken.   
  
In the back of his mind he briefly wondered why he hadn't noticed the man's hair before. Out of all of them, he was the only one who's locks was a startling mixture of dark and light. He soon shook his head slightly, as if to ward off his amazement.  
  
"If you wish to know, why do you not ask?" he asked softly.   
  
Normally he wouldn't have been so persistent, but these strangers had piped his interest and curiosity. A hard thing to accomplish in his old age. No matter that he was still considered young for his people.  
  
"It's better to wait for Kevin and General Faith," the man who had earlier comforted the dark skinned man reasoned. "By the way, the name's Shane," he added offhandedly.  
  
Startled by the title given to the woman in his arms, the elf thought back to the whispered conversation between she and the fallen soldier. With a shock he realized that he, too, had called her "General."  
  
"General, you call her. What could one so young have done to warrant such a title?"  
  
Gently the man with hair two colors reached out and tucked a lock of her auburn tresses behind a pierced ear. A piercing which Legolas had yet to notice.  
  
"It's not our place to say," he said softly. Frowning slightly he placed his arm over Brad's shoulder for support. "If she wants you to know, she'll tell ya herself."  
  
Lance fell into pace by Legolas' side and waved his hand in the air dismissively.  
  
"Anyway, we wouldn't want you to answer all our questions, then go back and answer theirs. Which would probably be about the same, might I add."  
  
Chuckling and snickers sounded, confusing the elf, who knew not what was so amusing.  
  
"Sure. Right, Lance," Shane said sarcastically. "You just don't want Fay to kick your ass when she comes too 'cause you did somethin' without her say so."   
  
Lance grinned sheepishly, but nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, well... I'm not the only one. Y'all are worried too."  
  
"We are almost there," Legolas intervened before a reply could sound. "In the mean time would you be kind enough to introduce the two I do not yet know the names of?"  
  
"And those would be..." Joe prompted.  
  
"The one with hair the color of fire and the one with two colors."   
  
The humans exchanged semi confused glances at each other.  
  
"Well... I'm Connor, and I'll tell ya... No one's ever told me my hair was like fire."  
  
"Two colors? That's one I never heard before," the man started chuckling. "Name's Alex, by the way."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all," the elf prince nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued his walk.  
  
"That guy is like totally polite," Tony whispered in awe to Justin.  
  
With his superior hearing Legolas heard every word, though it was obvious he wasn't meant to hear, and he hid a grin.  
  
Brad, picking up the conversation, joined in.   
  
"Maybe it's an elf thing."  
  
Before another word was said, or in this case, whispered, Legolas stopped and turned around to see the men's silhouettes, night having finally fallen.   
  
"What gives?" Ivan asked. "Why's we stop?"  
  
"We are at the gates."  
  
He proceeded to walk past another clump of trees and the others followed. The elf grinned as he heard them gasp.  
  
"My holy God in heaven."  
  
Shane gave Lance a light shove, his mouth hanging open in astonishment.  
  
"That's one way to put it."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
All done.  
  
Tell me... Did it take me long enough?  
  
Remember to REVIEW and give me comments, ask questions, whatever. Just REVIEW. I need the support. 


	4. General Faith

I am SO SO SO sorry this took so long!! My laptop crashed, then we ended up getting a desktop. I have yet to have my computer fixed. Oh, well.  
  
I would like to thank these for reviewing.  
  
Donna   
  
maggiemay   
  
Alaskantiger  
  
Dove6987  
  
homie G   
  
LadyLaura020  
  
saiyan-girl-cheetah  
  
Lizard lava 13   
  
SithelfJen   
  
len   
  
Natalie  
  
xoxo   
  
Animefairy  
  
fight_grl   
  
Bella  
  
rinlossien  
  
Ayanami00  
  
Ana Ramon  
  
Nat   
  
eRzuLiE109  
  
mylin   
  
pink-princess   
  
You guys are the greatest!  
  
Without further adu I give you the next part.  
  
Chapter Three- General Faith  
  
As the soldiers slowed to enjoy the vast beauty of Mirkwood around them, Legolas took Faith into the same chambers that housed a healing Kevin. Ever so gently he deposited his light load onto a nearby bed and turned to usher the humans inside. Leaving them to chat amongst themselves he went to talk with his father. A situation he was slightly dreading.  
  
When he entered the throne room he found his father pacing. Not a good sign.  
  
"Atar," he greeted wearily.   
  
The king whirled, his golden hair flying.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The elf's gray eyes regarded his son for a moment before resuming his pacing.  
  
"She was released so that she could find and gather her men. That is all. The injured one I can understand, but you lead the others freely through the palace. Do you have any idea how much danger you put the people in?! Yourself?! You know nothing of their intentions!"  
  
Legolas flinched slightly, barely noticeable to human eyes, but his father caught it. Sighing he sat on his wooden throne.  
  
"I apologize, my son. I just worry about their motives. Sauron may be gone, but evil still lingers. You have always been too trusting."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
The two royals turned to see Faith and her men standing in the doorway with an elven guard Legolas left at their door. Quickly the elf bowed.  
  
"Forgive me, your majesty. The Lady wished to be seen immediately. She said it was an emergency."  
  
"Very well, Nostale. You may leave."  
  
With another bow the blonde elf left, closing the door behind him. Thranduil turned and looked expectantly at Faith, who in turn cast a look at her men. They moved a little further away and stood in a line at attention. Their backs straight, heads high and eyes ahead.  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the woman who stood tall and proud before him. She was perfectly composed, emotions unreadable.   
  
"If you're not going to start this conversation, I will. One: You got a point about the Pretty Boy being too trusting."  
  
Legolas shot her a look of betrayal, but all she did was shrug.  
  
"What? It's true. We haven't done anything to be given it."  
  
Thranduil watched the interaction between his son and the human female with amusement. It wasn't often, if ever, his son was rendered speechless.  
  
The golden prince was confused at the feelings of betrayal. He had only just met this woman and he never before cared what a stranger thought of him. He based it on the fact that after all he did for her she was still quick to side against him. Never mind that it was with his father and that even he had to agree with what Faith said.  
  
Still... He was a stubborn elf and he refused to give in without saying something in his defense.  
  
"I apologize if I appear too trusting, but considering the situation I assumed..."  
  
He never finished. The prince was cut off by the slender hand that raised.  
  
"First and foremost, Pretty Boy, never assume anything. Assumptions can get you killed."  
  
Sitting proud on his throne Thranduil contemplated the mortal woman.  
  
"For one so young, you have a considerable amount of wisdom."  
  
A shrug.  
  
"Never judge a book by it's cover."  
  
Legolas looked ready to speak but a quick glare from Faith stopped him. His submission did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Legolas," Brad called. His dark green eyes trained straight ahead and a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, she broke us too."  
  
Ivan's revelation caused chuckles from his fellow soldiers. Faith head shot in their direction and they silenced immediately.  
  
"I did not give you permission to speak. So don't."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Back to the conversation?" Legolas prompted.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "You do not look from anywhere around here, so I ask you... Who are you and how did you come to be here?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? Don't get me wrong I will be forever grateful for your help and if I can be of any service to you I'll gladly do it, but just as I didn't earn your trust, you haven't earned mine."  
  
The King nodded his pale head in understanding. Things were getting complicated.  
  
"Permission to speak, General?"  
  
Faith's hazel eyes moved to Connor. After gazing at his rigid form for a few seconds she nodded.  
  
"Permission granted, Sargent."  
  
"This place isn't like anywhere we've ever been. We need allies. We gotta trust somebody so why not make it somebody who helped us. Perhaps..." Connor's blue eyes darted nervously from Faith back towards the hanging tapestry. "Perhaps it's better if they knew."  
  
Faith's jaw clenched, but she kept her calm.  
  
"Would anyone else like to add something?"  
  
The men looked at each other before relaxing their postures. The elves were ignored as they moved towards the woman.  
  
She seemed so small and helpless amongst men nearly twice her size. The connection between them was something of an oddity to Legolas. Like most human soldiers the men respected their leader. Feared her at times even. They obeyed her commands without much of a second thought, if any at all. Yet, it was rare to see soldiers also love and adore their superior. For that was what these men did. Faith, to them, was more than just their general. Someone who gave orders and fought by their sides; she was a sister. Someone to talk to, to protect, to comfort.  
  
In the short time Legolas had known them, the men presented an array of emotion towards their general. He wondered...   
  
What events caused an officer and their soldiers to become so close? How could one so young be able to invoke such feelings from them? What have they lived through? Where were they from?  
  
So many questions.  
  
Thranduil, meanwhile, was just as confused as his son. He gathered that the girl was the men's leader, though how that could be he had not a single idea.   
  
The men's appearance was alien to him. One thing he knew for certain. Things weren't as they seemed and he was curious to know the truth. In fact he was in suspense and thankful for his elven qualities at hiding it.  
  
He prayed to the Valar that the girl would tell her tale.  
  
"Think about it Fay," Shane suggested wearily, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You gotta tell 'em. We don't know how this world works."  
  
The hardness in her eyes and on her face softened and she sighed.  
  
"Do all of you agree?"  
  
A collection of their noises of affirmination sounded.  
  
"All right, but if they use any information against us I will personally beat your asses into the ground. Hoo-ah?"  
  
"Hoo-ah!"  
  
"Now get your asses back in line."  
  
Scuffling of boots on the marble floor was heard as they did as she bid.  
  
"Why don't we take this to my study," Thranduil suggested.  
  
"Fine by me. Men? You can chill."  
  
Walking out of their line the soldiers once again surrounded Faith.  
  
"Lead the way..."  
  
"Thranduil," the king supplied.  
  
He was looking forward to this conversation. Glancing towards his son he was slightly amused yet worried at Legolas' fascination.  
  
As they walked the mortals admired the beauty around them, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey, Tony? You're unnaturally quiet," Faith observed. "What do you think of all this?"  
  
"We're dreamin'."  
  
Reaching around Legolas' front she proceeded to give the Italian man a swift slap to the face.  
  
With a shout Tony brought a hand to his stinging cheek, rubbing gently.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
With a smirk she asked, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Then I guess you're not dreamin'."  
  
The men snickered while Tony glared. Even the two elves allowed a grin.  
  
"You know what?" Lance started. "I noticed somethin'."  
  
"You? Notice somethin'? HA!" Ivan laughed mockingly, earning himself a punch in the arm.  
  
"Knock it off, you two," Faith snapped. "Keep goin' Lance."  
  
"As I was saying before I was *so rudely* interrupted I noticed somethin'."  
  
Alex nodded. "I think we get that part."  
  
Lance paid him no mind.  
  
"Most people would be screamin' their heads off runnin' around in circles."  
  
"Probably," Joe agreed. "But then again we're not most people. We're Marines."   
  
Up ahead Faith threw a quick look at her men who had fallen behind her and the elves.  
  
"There's that and the fact that your screaming would drive me insane to the point where I'd start to thinkin' that the only way to shut you up is to bash your head against a stone wall."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ivan chuckled. "I forgot about that."  
  
Stopping in front of a large intricately carved door Legolas turned wide eyes to the general.  
  
"You would do that?"   
  
"Well... Anything solid would work."  
  
Soon they had all filed into the large room and the men stood while the others sat. Thranduil behind his desk strew with parchments and Faith and Legolas in the two chair directly in front.  
  
"We shall begin. Now, young lady, tell me about yourself."  
  
"There's not much to tell, but I'll give you the basics."  
  
Although her voice sounded cool and emotionless the Elven King noticed a quick flash of something in her eyes, but it was gone before he had the chance to identify it.  
  
"I was an orphan found on the street by some government official. I'm not sure who's idea it was exactly, but I was taken in and taught the ways of war. I knew how to effectively kill a man by the time I was five and when I turned sixteen the current President gave me the title of general."  
  
The way she said it... that's what really crawled underneath Legolas' skin. Nonchalant with a touch of bitterness. Still, she continued. Her eyes shifting from one elf to another. At times holding their gaze.   
  
Thranduil studied her carefully. He didn't doubt her words. Her eyes shone with her loneliness and pain. She was strong. To endure so much at such a young age, even in mortal terms... One question in particular burned in his mind. Why?  
  
"Not only that but he decided I could have my own troop. So for the next 6 months I observed every branch of government. I ended up choosing ten men all from one branch and all older than me. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's just the fact that I liked 'em at first glance. And we've been together ever since. Four years and counting."  
  
"Do you know how you came to be here?" Legolas asked.   
  
"Not a damn clue. One minute we were training and the next we were in the middle of a dark forest."  
  
"I do not understand why your government would do such a thing," Thranduil admitted.  
  
"An experiment. How useful would it be if you had a living weapon at your command? Especially if that weapon was one no one would suspect. Only the top officials knew about me. At first any way, but that's another story."  
  
"There are something things which still confuse us," Legolas conceded.  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
"What is a President?"  
  
The humans sighed loudly.  
  
"This is gonna be a *long* night," Justin groaned.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I hope you people like it. I know it came out late and once again I am really, really sorry.  
  
If you want the next chapter out sooner I better get a LOT of reviews!  
  
Buh-Bye!! 


	5. Getting Close

Yes. I know that my updates are rather slow, but I can't help it. You just gotta bear with me.  
  
Anyway, I am forever grateful to my reviews for all your help and supports. Not to mention the occasional threat. *_-  
  
LadyLaura020- Rubber chicken, huh? Never did like those. I'm not sure why.  
  
Lailas  
  
Oze  
  
Alaskantiger  
  
Daughter of Night  
  
LadyNyght   
  
pink-princess- Well imagine that. I just took a guess at the name. But a real general named Faith... Freaky.  
  
Lava lizard 13   
  
mylin- I need lots!  
  
Rowana166  
  
saiyan-girl-cheetah- I'm sorry. I'm tryin'.   
  
Areai Moonlight  
  
Mikki- I know he's trusting, but what an I say?  
  
Vincentfreak Davofreak  
  
Lin   
  
Iamawriter  
  
fight_girl- You make me laugh. I'm doin' my best with these updates, but I can only go so fast.   
  
len  
  
Now, for anyone who wants me to e-mail them when new chapters are up and stuff just leave an address.  
  
Chapter Four- Getting Close  
  
That night was spent asking and answering questions. The elves marveled at the stories told to them. They had trouble believing that men had found a way to fly, as well as to talk to each other miles away.   
  
The soldiers told of their home and government. Needless to say the immortals were impressed at the level of dedication and vision.  
  
In turn Thranduil and Legolas told them the history of Middle Earth. Being elves and excellent story tellers, few details were left out. When they came to the tale of Gollum they were met with interruptions.  
  
"This Gollum dude sounds like a phsyco," Joe commented from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Phsyco?" Legolas missed one perfect eyebrow at the unknown word.  
  
"Phsycotic," Faith clarified. "A person isn't in there right state of mind. It's another term for insanity."  
  
"Too bad there's no psychiatrists here. The little guy could have gotten some help."   
  
Thranduil looked questionably at Alex.  
  
"What's a psychiatrist?"  
  
"A person who offers advice and treatment," Justin answered, trying to put it into words the elves would understand.  
  
"Yeah," Ivan agreed. "Also expensive. Hundreds of dollars just so they can tell you you're wacko."  
  
"What about Hobbits. Tell us more about them."  
  
"Not until you put that thing away," Faith growled.  
  
Brad looked up from his pad of paper, which he had been writing in furiously, horror growing.  
  
"But, Fay..."  
  
To silence him the female general pulled from her pocket a small black metal box. At least that's all Legolas thought it was.  
  
"A tape recorder?" Lance breathed out questionably.  
  
"Of course. I'm always prepared."  
  
Stopping it she set it on the desk. She then turned towards the elves giving the recording device strange looks.   
  
"I'll explain how this thing works at another time, but for now I think it's best if we put Tony to bed."  
  
Legolas looked past the standing, or sitting, soldiers and caught a glance of the tanned man who was huddled in a corner by a bookcase, sound asleep.  
  
"Now he's gonna dream," Lance snickered.  
  
Thranduil stood from his desk, followed by his son.  
  
"Legolas will take you to the guest wing and if you would wait but a while servants will draw baths for you and give you a fresh change of clothes."   
  
"Thank you for you're hospitality, majesty," Faith said politely with a bow of her head.  
  
"Ever the diplomat, huh Fay?"  
  
"Ivan..."  
  
The Russian man raised his hands in defense.  
  
"I'm shuttin'."  
  
"Fay? Should one of us wake Tony?" Shane asked.  
  
"And listen to him bellyachin'? Fuck no. Would one of you just carry him?"  
  
"I will," Connor volunteered.  
  
Walking over to the sleeping man, the red head bent to pick him up. After saying their goodnights to the Elven King the human troop followed Legolas out of the study and up a flight of stairs.  
  
One by one the golden prince showed them to their rooms until the only ones left were Faith and Legolas himself.   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Lady Faith..."  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Excuse me?" Legolas lifted a perfect dark eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I'm not a lady, prince. I'm a general."  
  
Her tone was flat, indicating for him to just drop the subject. However, Legolas didn't seem to get the message.  
  
"You may be a general, but you are also a lady."  
  
Faith looked up at him in surprise as he stopped in front of a door. Rarely did somebody ever question what she wanted. To do so would mean certain pain.  
  
'Then why the hell am I lettin' him get away with it?!'  
  
"Listen here, Pretty Boy..."  
  
"No. You listen."  
  
Her hazel eyes widened at the forcefulness of his voice, but she closed her mouth.  
  
"I know not how you were treated in your home world, but you are in Middle Earth now and an elven kingdom besides. You need to learn to accept compliments."  
  
His voice was quiet and swept over her like a wave, calming her nerves.  
  
'I gotta be goin' soft, but damn if it doesn't feel great.'  
  
"I'll try."  
  
She dropped her head submissively. Something very few had ever seen her do.  
  
Legolas felt denied of the enchantment the fire in her eyes brought him, so he gently took her chin and raised her head. The look in her eyes... Shock and confusion. It was as if she had never been touched in such a simple way before.  
  
"That is all I ask," he whispered while taking her hands into his own.  
  
His face was mere inches form her's and steadily growing closer. It was fast, he knew, but these feelings were all new to him. He had to act.  
  
There was so much power hidden in the small body before him. She was tainted yet pure. Strong yet fragile. Young yet old. Confident yet uncertain. So much conflict within her... It was a wonder she was still sane.  
  
The story of her past... She told it with such a deprivation of emotion, but Legolas knew different. No person could have went through that without feeling something, anything.  
  
It made him want to protect her from all things that would cause her harm. Both outside and in.  
  
She was so close now. Unbidden his eyes left hers and darted to her lips. Absently he wondered if they were as soft as they looked.  
  
Her mind was reeling. She didn't know what was going on, a situation she didn't cherish. All that seemed to matter was the elf in front of her. His gentle presence. His warm hands. His breath caressing her cheeks.  
  
Faith had never been romantically involved with anyone. when she was younger it was forbidden. After all, she was a secret government weapon. As she grew older she found it easier to keep people away. Less chances for pain. The only people she ever truly let into her heart were her men and that was more out of necessity than anything. She needed to trust them and they needed to trust her. Plain and simple.  
  
So then what was it about this elf that drew her like a moth to a flame? what was it about him that made her feel things she didn't think she would ever be ready for, even if she wanted to?  
  
She was drowning. Drowning in the intense blue of his eyes, which had darkened with something she didn't recognize. His eyes left hers for only a split second to take in her lips. That was all it took.  
  
The revere broken her head snapped to the door.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
She prided herself on the steadiness of her voice, especially when, inside, she was rattled.   
  
'What the fuck nearly happened?!'  
  
Legolas blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision. Opening the door he followed her in.   
  
"You're men seem oddly relaxed in a place they do not know. Why is that?"   
  
In truth he knew, but he forgot his previous question.  
  
"Don't know. Though you do have a point. They're guards have dropped and rather quickly."  
  
'Mine too, but hell if I'm gonna tell you that,' she thought to herself while looking around in the dim light.  
  
She turned to face him and detected the grin on his face.  
  
"All right, Pretty Boy. You know somethin'. Spill."  
  
Though he didn't understand what 'spill' was he answered.  
  
"It is said that the presence of elves have a soothing effect on the hearts and minds of humans."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She walked farther into the room and her eyes landed on the open window. Gazing out she saw a small garden. A little further out she spied a few houses, but beyond that all she could see was dense forest. The air was still and peaceful. The moon giving everything an ethereal glow.   
  
"I thought we were in a cave."  
  
For some reason she couldn't raise her voice louder than a whisper.  
  
"The lower levels of the palace are, but these rooms are above."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
Faith noted a hint of wistfulness in his voice but didn't question him on it.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. Just staring out at Mirkwood Kingdom. Each thinking about the other.  
  
'Way to go, Fay! You don't even know the guy and you're already fallin' in love! Hold on. Did I just say love? It's not love. It's just... Oh, fuck it! For all I know it probably is love.' She sighed mentally, accepting her fate. 'Well... At least he's not a muscle bound moron or a jackass for that matter.'  
  
'You are moving too fast, Legolas. She's not like the others. She probably doesn't even realize what it is she's feeling. Besides, it's better if you don't get too close anyway. She's human. She can never truly be yours.'  
  
He gave her a small bow and gently kissed the back of her palm.  
  
"I bid you goodnight, Lady Faith."  
  
With that he turned to leave.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Realizing she called him by his name for the first time, he faced her.  
  
'Suck it up, Fay.'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
His flawless features broke out into a smile, making him appear all the more beautiful. The candlelight played with his skin giving him a celestial glow.   
  
He was an angel in her eyes. Everything she wasn't.  
  
"Lle creoso."  
  
The words were flowing, like a stream of water over stones. She heard it a few times before and presumed it was their native language. She didn't know what he said, but gathered it was a 'you're welcome.'  
  
He left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Alone in the room with only a few candles providing light she moved spun around to look at the room again.  
  
"These people sure do pay attention to detail. Shit. Even the bed post has carvings."   
  
On the back of a chair she found a white sleeveless nightgown and a large fluffy towel. She grabbed the two articles and wandered into the adjoining room, finding the bath already drawn. The water steaming and full of rose petals.  
  
"Wow, they work fast."  
  
As soon as she worked out of her boots and uniform she stepped down into the water. The hot liquid stung at her cuts eliciting a hiss of pain from her lips. Once her body grew accustomed to the temperature she forced herself to relax.  
  
Using what she thought was a vial of shampoo she washed her hair. Next to the 'tub' she found a bar of soap a vibrant shade of green with a scent she couldn't place.  
  
Drying her hair and body she realized the elves didn't leave her any type of underwear.  
  
"I guess I'm goin' commando then. It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
She threw back the covers and crawled into bed while pulling the nightgown over her head.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say this was silk. But who the hell uses silk for a guest's bed and clothes?"  
  
As she settled into the pillows she turned her head to peer out the window, a gentle breeze blowing the sheer curtains.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like it here."  
  
A sense of serenity fell over her and closing her eyes she allowed slumber to take her.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
HA HA HA HA!  
  
Didn't think I would let them kiss so soon did you?  
  
Not a chance!  
  
Anyhoo, you must REVIEW. The more REVIEWS I get the harder I'll try to get the chapters out sooner.  
  
Remember. If you want me to notify you about an update just leave me your e-mail address.  
  
Ta-ta! 


	6. Together Again

LilOne   
  
Alaskantiger  
  
len   
  
Nova S- *laughs* I love that you reviewed for each chapter. That's SO sweet. Anyway, all shall be revealed in time. You must be patient.  
  
LadyLaura020- Nope don't like 'em. They give me the creeps.  
  
LegoLuver   
  
Lailas  
  
Meril   
  
Rowana166  
  
Vincentfreak Davofreak  
  
Daughter of Night  
  
Lady Nyght   
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112  
  
sara   
  
Dragoon- You idiot! You know I used your name. Don't play stupid! (Everyone say hi to my brother)  
  
IF I COULD I'D MAIL YOU ALL CANDY! THANKS!!!! *_-  
  
I know that someone of you think this romance in goin' a little fast, and I admit it. Then again... you have to remember that even though they know they're falling in love doesn't necessarily mean they'll act on it.   
  
Besides, if you came face to face with an elf wouldn't you fall in love at first sight. HMMMMM??? :)  
  
  
  
Chapter Five- Together Again  
  
Morning came far too early. At least for Faith it did.  
  
The sun created a hazy glow beneath her eyelids. Enough to cause even the most abt morning person to moan and groan in annoyance.  
  
Forcing her eyes open she blinked rapidly to keep herself from going blind. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she sat up and stretched out the few kinks in her muscles.   
  
As she got out of bed she frowned when she noticed her clothes were missing. She wasn't concerned with the whereabouts of her wardrobe, but the fact that she wasn't aware someone entered her room while she was sleeping did. The knowledge that someone was able to catch her in a moment of weakness upset her, and deeply. That someone had caught her so off guard was an unforgivable occurrence.  
  
'How could someone come in without me knowing. I didn't hear anything, and I didn't think I was that tired.'  
  
Her musings were interrupted by a soft Knocking.  
  
  
  
"Come on in."  
  
The door opened silently and revealed one of the most beautiful woman, or rather elf, Faith had ever seen. She was tall and slender with pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her honey colored hair fell past her waist in a slight wave and her eyes, the same golden brown as her hair, shone with a friendly light.  
  
"Good morning, my lady. My name is Nektewen. Your handmaiden."  
  
She glided into the room carrying a dress and slippers.  
  
"Uh... Nektewen was it you who came in earlier for my clothes?"  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"I wonder why I didn't hear you..." she pondered aloud.  
  
The she elf smiled as she set her load on the bed.  
  
"It's not all that surprising. Elves, by nature, are silent beings and human ears often cannot detect our movements."  
  
"Well... That could do it."  
  
"Your dress, my lady."  
  
"A dress? You're gonna stick me in a dress."  
  
Nektewen looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Tis appropriate."  
  
"Ah hell," she groaned. "Fine. Hand it over."   
  
The elf gave the dress to Faith who moved behind a wooden separating blind.  
  
"Were do you hail from, Lady Faith?"  
  
"No place you ever heard of."  
  
"You are probably right. I have not been outside Mirkwood for many years," she sighed ruefully.  
  
Faith shimmed out of the nightgown and pulled on the dress.  
  
"Don't feel too bad. Besides me and my men the only ones who know the name of my country are your royals."  
  
When she stepped out from behind the blind she was surprised to see that Nektewen's eyes held a light of dreamy adoration.   
  
"You met the Prince, then?"  
  
"Yes," the woman answered wearily.   
  
"Is he not the most beautiful creature you have ever seen?"  
  
"The thought may have crossed my mind once... or twice."  
  
"His birthday celebration is to be held this night."  
  
Nektewen's honey eyes shone in anticipation, a smile on her face.  
  
Faith drew back in surprise.  
  
"His birthday? Really?"  
  
"Indeed," she nodded enthusiastically. "For now though we must finish your dressing. Breakfast will soon start."  
  
Nektewen moved to pick up a comb laying on the dresser.  
  
"Sit," she ordered kindly while motioning to a small cushioned seat.  
  
Sitting down the American general allowed the elf to brush out her auburn tresses.  
  
"Your hair is oddly short for a female, Lady Faith," Nektewen commented eyeing the locks that fell a couple inches past her shoulders.  
  
"In my life long hair would only get in the way."  
  
Unlike normal soldiers with the average buzz cut she was allowed to keep her hair, granted it was not an impossible length. Buzz cuts just wouldn't look right when undercover or attending a foreign ball or state dinner. Besides that she wasn't ready to explain her origins all over again. It wasn't as if she didn't like, or even trust, the beautiful female.  
  
'I've done more trustin' in one day than I have in the majority of my life. I don't even know these people! Must be an elf thing.'  
  
When Nektewen was done with her hair, Faith turned on the seat.  
  
"Would you please bring my men here? It shouldn't be too hard to find them. They're the only men around. Among other things."  
  
"Of course, Lady. I will return shortly."  
  
Nektewen left, leaving Faith alone once more. Standing from her seat she ventured to a full length mirror that was standing in a corner next to a night stand that held a wash basin.  
  
As she gazed at her reflection she barely recognized herself.   
  
The forest green gown brought out the green in her eyes. The bust was tight and the skirt flowing, not constricting, and offered room for maneuverability. It was sleeveless, revealing her slender arms and toned muscle. Intricate silver designs made its way throughout the dress. Her hair, which was usually left hanging or tied in ponytail, was pulled back to many braids, a few left down to frame her face.   
  
"I look.... different."  
  
Knocking sounded, jolting her out of her observations. Opening the door she forced in the laughter that threatened to pour forth at seeing her men fresh and clean, despite their many cuts and bruises, and dressed in elven tunics, leggings, and boots. She watched amused as the attention of her men was fixed solely on Nektewen, their mouths agape.   
  
"Will that be all, Lady Faith?"  
  
Her eyes darted from man to man, a flush touching her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, that is all, Nektewen. Thank you," Faith replied with a smile, well aware of the she elf's lack of comfort.  
  
With a quick curtsy the honey colored elf started down the hall.  
  
The soldiers crowded in the doorway, some pushed back out into the hall, to watch the beautiful maiden disappear down another corridor.  
  
"Damn," Ivan muttered, breaking the silence.  
  
"So Tony," Alex started. "What do you think now?"  
  
"I'm starting to like this dream."  
  
Kevin laughed, slapping the Italian man good naturally on the back.  
  
Faith cleared her throat to gain their attention and when they finally faced her their eyes widened in surprise.   
  
Sighing in annoyance at their wandering eyes, she uttered a sound close to a growl.  
  
"If your eyes get any bigger I will be forced to remove them from your heads."  
  
All at once they looked away. She may not make good on that particular threat, but there were plenty others she would have no qualms following through with.  
  
"Don't mind us, Fay. It's just that we, uh... uh..." Justin looked towards each of his comrades beseechingly.  
  
"Out with it soldier," Faith grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We're not used to seein' you so... so..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
She knew she was making him nervous, but she couldn't help it. It was just so amusing watching them squirm.  
  
The men looked on in worry, silently praying that Justin would just say what he was thinking before their leader exploded and did them all some harm.  
  
"Gorgeous! You know... With the dress and the hair... You look gorgeous," he managed to stutter out.  
  
"So you're saying I didn't look good before?"  
  
She felt the smirk fighting it's way to the surface, but she held it back.  
  
Meanwhile, Justin started to panic.  
  
"NO! I'm not sayin' that! You've always been hot! It's just now..."  
  
"Justin!" Joe snapped, irritation past his handling point. "Shut up, man!"  
  
Brad nodded his pale blonde head.  
  
"No matter what you say she's gonna get ya," he rationalized. "You're better off just keepin' quiet."  
  
Faith finally let herself grin at the rattled appearance of the blue-green eyed man.  
  
"Relax, Justin," she laughed. "I'm just screwin' with your head."  
  
Next she walked over to Kevin and laid a gentle hand on his cheek, her eyes relaying her relief.  
  
"You're up."  
  
"Yep. The guys explained everything, and I gotta say... It's like we're in some fantasy novel."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Dropping her hand she moved to sit on the bed. Her men went around finding their own comfortable spots; whether it be on the bed, floor, dresser top, chair, or just standing.  
  
"They told me that you told a couple strangers all about us," Kevin said, confusion in his voice.  
  
"Not all, but yes. A lot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
In the years that he had known her Faith had never been one to yield easily. Hell, she didn't yield period. Yet she trusted complete strangers with their secrets?  
  
"What kind of question was that? It's not like I had a choice in the matter."  
  
Kevin looked at her skeptically.  
  
"You always have a choice."  
  
"Fuck, I don't know!"  
  
She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She ignored the looks of her men as she hopped up from the bed.  
  
"I guess I felt like I owed them. After all, they did save your life. Besides the only ones I told were the King and Prince."  
  
"Speakin' of saving his life, what happened?" Tony questioned.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I remember pulling the arrow out of my shoulder then blacking out. Next I saw the General, then I was out again."  
  
"What then?" Shane probed.  
  
"A bright light... Somebody talking in a weird language... Beautiful, but weird. Then... nothing. Until I woke up."  
  
"Well... I'll tell ya this. You look like shit."  
  
Faith was caught between a frown and a smile.  
  
Kevin's usually vibrant green eyes lacked luster and his skin was paler than normal. A testament to the blood flowing slowly in his veins. Still, he looked happy.  
  
"Granted you look better than you did last night, but you still look like shit."  
  
"Oh, gee. Thanks a lot, Fay."  
  
"I'm just tellin' the truth," she shrugged while smiling.  
  
A loud growl, heard by all, sounded.  
  
"Christ, Lance," Alex snickered. "Think you're hungry?"  
  
"I know I am. We didn't eat last night."  
  
"Nobody felt like eating anything last night," Connor said, looking up from his place on the floor probed up against a wall.  
  
"Yes," Lance agreed. "But now it's today."  
  
There was a knocking on the door and the men stood while Faith went to open it, slipping her small feet into the matching green shoes along the way. Waiting patiently was Legolas, dressed in his traditional green and brown.  
  
An odd sense of pleasure stole through him at seeing her dressed in the style of his people, but his quickly shook it off.  
  
"Nektewen informed me that you all had gathered here and I come to escort you to breakfast," he said, bowing.  
  
Lance pushed by him, out the door in a second.  
  
"All right! Food!"  
  
"Don't mind him," Shane said in an apologetic tone. "He's just a little hungry."  
  
Faith snorted.  
  
"A little my ass. Food's been mentioned and now he's bouncin' off the walls."  
  
"C'mon guys! I'm starvin'! Let's move!"  
  
Smiling, Legolas turned to Faith and offered his arm. She stood staring at him blankly for a split second before realizing what he was doing. Slipping her arm through his she fell into step beside him.  
  
"Last one out closes the door," she called out to those behind them.   
  
"You heal remarkably fast for a human," Legolas commented, reaching over and gently trailing his fingers over a fading bruise on her cheek.  
  
Suppressing a shiver she shrugged.  
  
"All part of the training. Though I'm sure that bath last night helped some."  
  
Changing the subject, he turned his head backwards, motioning towards Kevin.  
  
"He's doing better."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"He is. Thank you again for your help."  
  
"No need to thank us, mellon. He was injured and needed healing."  
  
The way he said it... So casual. Like it would have been done for anyone.  
  
"Mellon?" Her brows drew together in confusion. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Friend. For you are my friend, are you not?" he questioned in all sincerity.  
  
A sly grin crossed her face and she looked away from him.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I *did* just meet you less than 24 hours ago."  
  
The elf quickly caught onto her teasing and decided to play along.  
  
He took on a look of anguish and brought his free hand to his heart.  
  
"Your words pierce my heart like the swiftest of arrows."  
  
"Well, you certainly have a way with words, Pretty Boy," Faith chuckled.  
  
"We are here," Legolas announce, much to Lance's relief, and lead them into a room that was currently occupied only by the King.  
  
When Thranduil looked upon his son and the Lady Faith even he had to admit they would have made a beautiful couple. Yet he looked upon them with something akin to fear.  
  
Legolas' infatuation with the human was clear and in truth he knew why his son was taken with her so. She was an enigma. A breath of fresh air from those that constantly surrounded him. Not to mention the fact that she was from another world and had much to teach and show him.  
  
He knew about Arwen and Aragorn and while he was happy for the two he prayed with all his might the same would not happen to his son. He was not ready to let him go. Not now. Not ever. He also knew that if his son was passionate about something there was no way anyone was capable of changing his mind. Including himself.  
  
And so it was with a heavy heart that he continued to observe the golden prince and female general.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Guess what? REVIEW  
  
If you have any questions just ask. I will try my best to answer them, whether it be woven into the story or explained outright.  
  
  
  
Once again I say that if you what me to notify you of new chapters TELL ME and LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL. 


	7. Revelations

I know, I know!!!! WAY beyond late. SORRY. The floppy drive just got fixed today. So I can finally update, after finishing the chapter, of course.  
  
I'll make this as short as possible so I thank profusely those that took the time to review. You know who you are.  
  
Anyway.... Here ya go.....  
  
Chapter Seven- Preparations   
  
After breakfast Faith wandered around until she found the palace gardens. As she strolled along the paths she ignored the curious and, oftentimes, distasteful looks she received from passing elves. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the elven flowers.  
  
Up ahead she spotted in a clearing an old, gnarled oak tree; perfect for climbing. She jumped up and, grabbing hold of a low branch, swung herself effortlessly into the tree. As she climbed higher she clutched her green skirt, hiking it up past her knees to keep it out of the way.  
  
On the outside she may have appeared calm and tranquil, but on the inside... Inside she was in turmoil.  
  
'Immortality?! Why the fuck didn't he tell me?!'  
  
When she reached as high as she could she proceeded to lean against the trunk, one leg hanging over the branch she sat on.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She knew that voice.  
  
'Why the flying rat's ass can't he leave me alone?!'  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
Legolas flinched at her cold tone, but continued to climb.  
  
"I always come here to think, or when something troubles me. In fact I planted this tree as an acorn."  
  
She watched as he climbed easily and quietly towards her until he was on her branch. Her eyes followed him as he sat across from her. She wanted to look away when his silver blue eyes met hers, but refused.  
  
'There is no damn way I'm gonna run.'  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me in the beginning?"  
  
"I had forgotten," he answered as best he could truthfully.  
  
"Forgotten?" she scoffed. "How the hell does being immortal slip your mind?"  
  
"It doesn't. I live with the knowledge that eventually the things I adore will die. Including this tree and my mortal friends. I had simply forgotten that you did not already know. Every person in this world knows that the Firstborn are graced with immortality."  
  
He heard her sigh and turn her head away from him. The soft green glow created by the sunlight through the leaves reflected in her eyes. Eyes that held an inner conflict.  
  
'I wonder if she realizes how much she is allowing to show?' Legolas thought to himself.   
  
'What the fuck am I gonna to do? To forgive or not to forgive. That is the question. Hmmmm. Choices, choices.'  
  
"All right. You're forgiven, Pretty Boy."  
  
She turned towards him and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Diola lle, mellon."  
  
She growled in annoyance.  
  
"Would you stop doin' that?"  
  
"Doing what?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
"'Mellon' means 'friend.' I get that, but what the hell does 'diola lle' mean?"   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It means 'thank you.' Why did you get so upset?"  
  
"Cause you're talkin' in a language I never heard of let alone know and that pisses me off. There's not many languages that I don't know at least the basics to."  
  
"How many tongues exist in your world?" the elf asked curiously.  
  
"A lot."  
  
She raised her head proudly.  
  
"I'm fluent in Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, German, Norwegian, Russian, Greek, and Swedish. Hell, I even know some Latin."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in amazement. There were so many! Suddenly an idea came to mind.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"A deal?"  
  
She looked him over, trying to determine what it could possibly be. However, all she was met with was an angelic face devoid of any emotion. Even his body was relaxed displaying none of his intentions.  
  
She smirked and, crossing her arms over her chest, she tilted her head to the side. She never was one to back down from a challenge.  
  
"Whatcha got in mind, Pretty Boy?"  
  
"A simple trade. I will teach you Elvish if you will teach me one of your tongues."  
  
"You got a deal," she answered without hesitation.  
  
'This is gonna be fun.'  
  
Legolas smiled at her enthusiasm, though little of it showed. Again his mind wandered over why Faith had forgiven him so easily.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you forgive me so quickly?"  
  
The corner of her mouth quirked upwards into a grin.  
  
"I was wonderin' when you'd ask. You wouldn't believe how many people ask that same question. Even the President did a few years back." Shrugging she answered, "I rarely hold grudges. I either forgive ya or I don't, and if I don't.... Well.... Let's just say many end up wishin' I had."   
  
She chuckled to herself, thinking of a couple amusing such instances.   
  
Legolas watched as her eyes drifted to a gap in the leaves of the oak tree. She was fighting with herself again. Whether to be at peace with this world or not.  
  
He may have wanted her, and still did, but he knew she would never be his. Especially now that she knew the truth. He also knew, without a doubt that she would become one of his greatest friends. Her devotion, temper, and all out honesty made her one of a kind.  
  
As Faith sat looking over the many trees she pondered about her past and deep down the uncertainty about being in this beautiful place stirred.   
  
She felt like she didn't belong. In truth she could have overlooked the fact that this was a totally different world from her own. That wasn't what bothered her. What did was the fact that these strange, beautiful people set off an aura of purity. They were pure while her hands were stained with the blood of thousands. Guilty and innocent alike.  
  
Still.... It was almost impossible to not let the tranquility of this race and world rub off on you.  
  
"Fay?! Where are ya?!"  
  
The two were jolted out of their thoughts by the questioning shout.  
  
"It would seem that you are wanted," Legolas commented with a grin, noticing Faith's upset scowl.  
  
Gathering her skirts, she started her downwards climb.  
  
"It's an old story. At times I wonder how long they'd survive without me."  
  
"Yet you wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Once their feet were planted on the solid soil, they headed towards the calling voice.  
  
"General Faith?!"  
  
"Stop shouting, Joe! I'm right behind ya."  
  
The black man spun on his heels just in time to see Faith and Legolas step onto the garden path.  
  
"There you are," he exclaimed, running up to them.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, hopping up and placing him in a headlock.  
  
Legolas watched as the two humans wrestled around.  
  
"You said we were gonna help out," Joe said while trying to pry her arms away from his neck.  
  
"I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, and I came to get ya."  
  
"Well, here I am, so let's go."  
  
The elf laughed as Faith proceeded to the palace dragging the man along. Joe's thick arms hung at his sides and his back hunched as he tried to walk without stepping on his leader's dress or tripping over his own feet.  
  
Upon reaching the stairs she released him, only semi aware of the elven guards casting looks of disdain in their direction. She chose to ignore them. After all, what did she care what others thought.  
  
She pushed open the great door and stepped inside.  
  
"All right, Joe. Led us to the guys."  
  
The man nodded and started down the corridor.  
  
"So were's the party gonna be?" Faith asked as she fell into step next to Legolas.  
  
"Where we had breakfast this morning. The Banquet Hall."  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence until Joe turned to face Legolas.  
  
"Your dad went back to his study. He said you could keep an eye on us."  
  
"Probably to make sure you don't break anything," Faith snorted.  
  
"Me? What about you goin' psycho on his guards? Oh, yeah. We heard all about that."  
  
She looked at him with steely eyes.  
  
"I had an excuse."  
  
Joe brought his hands to his heart and sighed.  
  
  
  
"It's nice to be loved. Especially by somebody who doesn't give affection easily."  
  
Faith just huffed and walked into the room before stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"Fay," Tony pleaded, his voice muffled by the tapestry draped over his head and around his body. "Help."  
  
"Shit, guys," she mumbled, bending down and picking up the end of the blood red streamer that wrapped around him from head to toe.   
  
As soon as he was released Tony glared at his laughing comrades, most notably, Ivan.  
  
"Just because I'm a few years younger than you doesn't give you the right to be such a fuckin' prick!"  
  
"That's not why I do it," Ivan stated, grinning. "I mean... Fay's younger than you and I don't pick on her."  
  
"Yeah, but I can kick your ass."  
  
"True," he said simply, bringing the cup of wine to his lips.  
  
Legolas smiled as the humans continued to joke with each other. Such openness like this did not often grace the halls of any city, let alone an elven one.  
  
"That's one of the reasons I picked 'em ya know."  
  
Looking out the corner of his eye, he noticed Faith's features open with affection as she watched her men struggling over the contents of a large box.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Their outlook on life. They always seem so.... childlike, even though they've seen their fair share of horrors."  
  
"Perhaps they get it from you," Legolas suggested.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed shaking her head.  
  
They stood watching the men huddled together, and even with his superior hearing Legolas couldn't make out what was said. Beside him Faith frowned.  
  
"They're up to something."  
  
They broke apart, each grinning, and picked up various decorations.  
  
"When a moon is hanging out a window...."  
  
"Oh, God," Faith groaned and brought her face into her hands.  
  
Her men ignored her and continued their odd song.  
  
"Some imbecile is proud of his behind  
  
You've now received way too much info  
  
And the image is burnin' through your mind  
  
There's nothin' grosser than a man with a hairy ass  
  
Man with a hairy ass  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Everybody!  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Every chair is nice and cushy   
  
When you have a bushy tushy  
  
You can make it look more dapper  
  
If you buy a good weed whacker  
  
Doesn't help a girl's lavedo  
  
When you wear a tiny speedo  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Everybody!  
  
A hairy ass"  
  
Legolas laughed along with Faith. Though he understood little, he got the brunt of it, and truth be told.... It was funny.  
  
Straightening, the woman walked forward, her smile wide as she sang the last part.   
  
"A girl is lying in a dark room  
  
Her brand new lover's naked in her bed  
  
She runs her fingers down his body  
  
And let's out a scream that wakes the dead  
  
Her hands are tangled up in his scary, hairy ass  
  
His scary, hairy ass  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Everybody!  
  
A hairy ass"  
  
Their laughter was infectious and soon the elven prince was doubled over with it, joining them on the marble floor. They laid like that for a while trying to regain their breath. Legolas himself was quite content with Faith's head comfortably on his shoulder. All too soon they picked themselves up. As the elf helped up the woman he commented on their song.  
  
"That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."  
  
Shane laughed and nodded his head.   
  
"Fuckin' hilarious though."  
  
For the next half hour the group worked on the decorations, hanging tapestries and streamers.  
  
"Fay?"  
  
"Yeah, Brad."  
  
"Sing us a song."  
  
She sighed and finished tying off the end of a streamer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Fay," Connor probed. It was rare that she sang, but she did have an amazing voice.  
  
She shook her auburn head dejectedly.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to hear?"  
  
"What about Aenema by Tool," Alex suggested.  
  
"You better help with the 'learn to swim' part," she warned.  
  
She smiled and started.  
  
"Some say the end is near  
  
Some say we'll see Armageddon soon  
  
Certainly hope we will  
  
I sure could use a vacation from this  
  
bull... shit... three... ring... cir... cus... side... show of...   
  
Freaks!   
  
Here in this hopeless fuckin' hole we call LA  
  
The only way to fix it is to flush it all away  
  
Any fuckin' time   
  
Any fuckin' day  
  
Learn to swim, see you down in Arizona bay  
  
Fret for your figure and  
  
Fret for your latte and  
  
Fret for your lawsuit and  
  
Fret for your hairpiece and  
  
Fret for your Prozac and  
  
Fret for your pilot and  
  
Fret for your contract and  
  
Fret for your car.   
  
It's a bull... shit... three... ring... cir... cus... side... show of...   
  
Freaks!   
  
Here in this hopeless fuckin' hole we call LA  
  
The only way to fix it is to flush it all away  
  
Any fuckin' time  
  
Any fuckin' day  
  
Learn to swim, I'll see you down in Arizona bay  
  
Some say a comet will fall from the sky  
  
Followed by meteor showers and tidal waves  
  
Followed by fault lines that cannot sit still  
  
Followed by millions of dumbfounded dipshits  
  
And some say the end is near  
  
Some say we'll see Armageddon soon  
  
Certainly hope we will  
  
I sure could use a vacation from this  
  
...Stupid shit... silly shit... stupid shit...  
  
One great big festering neon distraction  
  
I've a suggestion to keep you all occupied  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Mom's gonna fix it all soon  
  
Mom's comin' round to put it back the way it ought to beeeeeeee.......  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Fuck L Ron Hubbard and  
  
Fuck all his clones  
  
Fuck all these gun-toting  
  
Hip gangster wannabe's  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Fuck retro anything  
  
Fuck your tattoos  
  
Fuck all you junkies and  
  
Fuck your short memory  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Yeah, fuck smiley glad-hands  
  
With hidden agendas  
  
Fuck these dysfunctional  
  
Insecure actresses  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Cuz I'm praying for rain  
  
I'm praying for tidal waves  
  
I wanna see the ground give way  
  
I wanna watch it all go down  
  
Mom please flush it all away  
  
I wanna see it go riding down  
  
I wanna watch it go right in  
  
Watch you flush it all away  
  
Yeah, Time to bring it down again  
  
Yeah, Don't just call me pessimist  
  
Try and read between the lines  
  
Yeah, I can't imagine why you wouldn't welcome any change, my friend  
  
I wanna see it come down  
  
Bring it down  
  
Suck it down  
  
Flush it down"  
  
Her voice was strong and everything Legolas would associate with her. The song itself was dark, telling of destruction, but he knew the men paid little attention to the words. Instead concentrating on their leader's voice singing to the unknown beat.  
  
"See," Justin smirked. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
"Don't get cocky, Justin."  
  
"Me? Never."  
  
"Yeah, well.... We're done," Connor commented, looking around to admire their work.  
  
Turning in a circle Faith looked at the blood red, forest green and brown streamers intertwined around the pillars and twisting from one end of the room to another. All in all it was done well.  
  
"Who would've thought a bunch of dipshits like you could've pulled somethin' like this off."  
  
"We'll take that as a compliment," Kevin said grinning at Faith.  
  
They all moved towards the table and sat, quenching their thirst of wine and water.  
  
"Do any of you remember that poem thing we all wrote?" Brad asked.  
  
"You mean that piece of shit we did 'cause we were bored out of our fuckin' minds?"  
  
Ivan received a slap to the head.  
  
"Oww! Fay!"  
  
"Shut up. What about it, Brad?"  
  
"I was just thinkin'."  
  
"You do too much of that," Alex announced, smiling. "But, yeah. I remember."  
  
"Would you recite it," Legolas asked.  
  
The men looked towards Faith who just shrugged her shoulders in response.   
  
"Go ahead. I don't care."  
  
Grinning happily all ten of them began.  
  
"First we got Faith  
  
She's best in the world  
  
You piss her off and   
  
She'll give a whirl  
  
Tough little bitch  
  
She's got it all  
  
One wrong look and  
  
You are bound to fall  
  
Next we got Shane  
  
The blue eyed wonder  
  
All around good guy  
  
And mischief maker  
  
Third is Ivan  
  
The Russian prick  
  
Everyone agrees he   
  
Has a two inch dick  
  
Red head Connor is  
  
Next in line  
  
He's your typical  
  
Irish swine  
  
Fifth is a mutt  
  
who's name is Brad  
  
Basic braniac  
  
Carries a pad  
  
Sixth we got a man  
  
That we call Tony  
  
We have deemed him  
  
As one big sissy  
  
Next is Kevin  
  
Our Scottish guy  
  
Plain and ignorant  
  
Thinks he flies  
  
Then we got Joe  
  
He's one of a kind  
  
Can be one big ass  
  
But we don't mind  
  
Lance is nothin'  
  
But a black hole pit  
  
Eats so much  
  
He's always gotta sit  
  
Justin's your typical  
  
Ladies man  
  
Can't really fight  
  
But thinks he can  
  
Alex is last  
  
Kind and calm  
  
He likes to read  
  
People's palms  
  
We're the Death Squad  
  
So hear us well  
  
We might come for ya  
  
You can never tell"  
  
Legolas stared at them in confusion.  
  
"I regret to tell you that there are terms which I know not the meanings of."  
  
"Don't worry," Faith told him, waving her hand dismissively. "You will."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, you seem to have adjusted quite well."  
  
Indeed, they were singing and laughing as if they had been here always. They were perfectly at ease. At least it appeared that way.  
  
"Yeah... Well... We make the best out of every situation."  
  
"I'm still not convinced that this isn't a dream."  
  
"Tony..."   
  
Faith's eyes found the Italian man leaning against a pillar gazing at everything around him with a look of uncertainty.  
  
"Is this gonna be an issue with you?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It has been brought to my attention that in chapter four I referred to Gollum as a Schizophrenic. This is incorrect. I apologize for making seem as if I'm one of those that enjoy teasing those less fortunate than I.  
  
In truth, I took a psychology class earlier this year and while I was writing I confused Schizophrenia with disasociative identity disorder (courtesy of Stephanie, thank you so very much).  
  
Once again I am extremely sorry for this mistake and the fact this chapter took so long to get out. The next one is almost done and I should have it posted in a week.   
  
On a lighter note, the Hairy Ass song... You can thank, my brother. I have no idea where he got it, but he managed to cram it into my head. Besides, it IS funny.  
  
BYE 


	8. Preparations

I know, I know!!!! WAY beyond late. SORRY. The floppy drive just got fixed today. So I can finally update, after finishing the chapter, of course.  
  
I'll make this as short as possible so I thank profusely those that took the time to review. You know who you are.  
  
Anyway.... Here ya go.....  
  
Chapter Seven- Preparations   
  
After breakfast Faith wandered around until she found the palace gardens. As she strolled along the paths she ignored the curious and, oftentimes, distasteful looks she received from passing elves. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the elven flowers.  
  
Up ahead she spotted in a clearing an old, gnarled oak tree; perfect for climbing. She jumped up and, grabbing hold of a low branch, swung herself effortlessly into the tree. As she climbed higher she clutched her green skirt, hiking it up past her knees to keep it out of the way.  
  
On the outside she may have appeared calm and tranquil, but on the inside... Inside she was in turmoil.  
  
'Immortality?! Why the fuck didn't he tell me?!'  
  
When she reached as high as she could she proceeded to lean against the trunk, one leg hanging over the branch she sat on.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She knew that voice.  
  
'Why the flying rat's ass can't he leave me alone?!'  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
Legolas flinched at her cold tone, but continued to climb.  
  
"I always come here to think, or when something troubles me. In fact I planted this tree as an acorn."  
  
She watched as he climbed easily and quietly towards her until he was on her branch. Her eyes followed him as he sat across from her. She wanted to look away when his silver blue eyes met hers, but refused.  
  
'There is no damn way I'm gonna run.'  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me in the beginning?"  
  
"I had forgotten," he answered as best he could truthfully.  
  
"Forgotten?" she scoffed. "How the hell does being immortal slip your mind?"  
  
"It doesn't. I live with the knowledge that eventually the things I adore will die. Including this tree and my mortal friends. I had simply forgotten that you did not already know. Every person in this world knows that the Firstborn are graced with immortality."  
  
He heard her sigh and turn her head away from him. The soft green glow created by the sunlight through the leaves reflected in her eyes. Eyes that held an inner conflict.  
  
'I wonder if she realizes how much she is allowing to show?' Legolas thought to himself.   
  
'What the fuck am I gonna to do? To forgive or not to forgive. That is the question. Hmmmm. Choices, choices.'  
  
"All right. You're forgiven, Pretty Boy."  
  
She turned towards him and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Diola lle, mellon."  
  
She growled in annoyance.  
  
"Would you stop doin' that?"  
  
"Doing what?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
"'Mellon' means 'friend.' I get that, but what the hell does 'diola lle' mean?"   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It means 'thank you.' Why did you get so upset?"  
  
"Cause you're talkin' in a language I never heard of let alone know and that pisses me off. There's not many languages that I don't know at least the basics to."  
  
"How many tongues exist in your world?" the elf asked curiously.  
  
"A lot."  
  
She raised her head proudly.  
  
"I'm fluent in Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, German, Norwegian, Russian, Greek, and Swedish. Hell, I even know some Latin."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in amazement. There were so many! Suddenly an idea came to mind.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"A deal?"  
  
She looked him over, trying to determine what it could possibly be. However, all she was met with was an angelic face devoid of any emotion. Even his body was relaxed displaying none of his intentions.  
  
She smirked and, crossing her arms over her chest, she tilted her head to the side. She never was one to back down from a challenge.  
  
"Whatcha got in mind, Pretty Boy?"  
  
"A simple trade. I will teach you Elvish if you will teach me one of your tongues."  
  
"You got a deal," she answered without hesitation.  
  
'This is gonna be fun.'  
  
Legolas smiled at her enthusiasm, though little of it showed. Again his mind wandered over why Faith had forgiven him so easily.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you forgive me so quickly?"  
  
The corner of her mouth quirked upwards into a grin.  
  
"I was wonderin' when you'd ask. You wouldn't believe how many people ask that same question. Even the President did a few years back." Shrugging she answered, "I rarely hold grudges. I either forgive ya or I don't, and if I don't.... Well.... Let's just say many end up wishin' I had."   
  
She chuckled to herself, thinking of a couple amusing such instances.   
  
Legolas watched as her eyes drifted to a gap in the leaves of the oak tree. She was fighting with herself again. Whether to be at peace with this world or not.  
  
He may have wanted her, and still did, but he knew she would never be his. Especially now that she knew the truth. He also knew, without a doubt that she would become one of his greatest friends. Her devotion, temper, and all out honesty made her one of a kind.  
  
As Faith sat looking over the many trees she pondered about her past and deep down the uncertainty about being in this beautiful place stirred.   
  
She felt like she didn't belong. In truth she could have overlooked the fact that this was a totally different world from her own. That wasn't what bothered her. What did was the fact that these strange, beautiful people set off an aura of purity. They were pure while her hands were stained with the blood of thousands. Guilty and innocent alike.  
  
Still.... It was almost impossible to not let the tranquility of this race and world rub off on you.  
  
"Fay?! Where are ya?!"  
  
The two were jolted out of their thoughts by the questioning shout.  
  
"It would seem that you are wanted," Legolas commented with a grin, noticing Faith's upset scowl.  
  
Gathering her skirts, she started her downwards climb.  
  
"It's an old story. At times I wonder how long they'd survive without me."  
  
"Yet you wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Once their feet were planted on the solid soil, they headed towards the calling voice.  
  
"General Faith?!"  
  
"Stop shouting, Joe! I'm right behind ya."  
  
The black man spun on his heels just in time to see Faith and Legolas step onto the garden path.  
  
"There you are," he exclaimed, running up to them.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, hopping up and placing him in a headlock.  
  
Legolas watched as the two humans wrestled around.  
  
"You said we were gonna help out," Joe said while trying to pry her arms away from his neck.  
  
"I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, and I came to get ya."  
  
"Well, here I am, so let's go."  
  
The elf laughed as Faith proceeded to the palace dragging the man along. Joe's thick arms hung at his sides and his back hunched as he tried to walk without stepping on his leader's dress or tripping over his own feet.  
  
Upon reaching the stairs she released him, only semi aware of the elven guards casting looks of disdain in their direction. She chose to ignore them. After all, what did she care what others thought.  
  
She pushed open the great door and stepped inside.  
  
"All right, Joe. Led us to the guys."  
  
The man nodded and started down the corridor.  
  
"So were's the party gonna be?" Faith asked as she fell into step next to Legolas.  
  
"Where we had breakfast this morning. The Banquet Hall."  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence until Joe turned to face Legolas.  
  
"Your dad went back to his study. He said you could keep an eye on us."  
  
"Probably to make sure you don't break anything," Faith snorted.  
  
"Me? What about you goin' psycho on his guards? Oh, yeah. We heard all about that."  
  
She looked at him with steely eyes.  
  
"I had an excuse."  
  
Joe brought his hands to his heart and sighed.  
  
  
  
"It's nice to be loved. Especially by somebody who doesn't give affection easily."  
  
Faith just huffed and walked into the room before stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"Fay," Tony pleaded, his voice muffled by the tapestry draped over his head and around his body. "Help."  
  
"Shit, guys," she mumbled, bending down and picking up the end of the blood red streamer that wrapped around him from head to toe.   
  
As soon as he was released Tony glared at his laughing comrades, most notably, Ivan.  
  
"Just because I'm a few years younger than you doesn't give you the right to be such a fuckin' prick!"  
  
"That's not why I do it," Ivan stated, grinning. "I mean... Fay's younger than you and I don't pick on her."  
  
"Yeah, but I can kick your ass."  
  
"True," he said simply, bringing the cup of wine to his lips.  
  
Legolas smiled as the humans continued to joke with each other. Such openness like this did not often grace the halls of any city, let alone an elven one.  
  
"That's one of the reasons I picked 'em ya know."  
  
Looking out the corner of his eye, he noticed Faith's features open with affection as she watched her men struggling over the contents of a large box.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Their outlook on life. They always seem so.... childlike, even though they've seen their fair share of horrors."  
  
"Perhaps they get it from you," Legolas suggested.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed shaking her head.  
  
They stood watching the men huddled together, and even with his superior hearing Legolas couldn't make out what was said. Beside him Faith frowned.  
  
"They're up to something."  
  
They broke apart, each grinning, and picked up various decorations.  
  
"When a moon is hanging out a window...."  
  
"Oh, God," Faith groaned and brought her face into her hands.  
  
Her men ignored her and continued their odd song.  
  
"Some imbecile is proud of his behind  
  
You've now received way too much info  
  
And the image is burnin' through your mind  
  
There's nothin' grosser than a man with a hairy ass  
  
Man with a hairy ass  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Everybody!  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Every chair is nice and cushy   
  
When you have a bushy tushy  
  
You can make it look more dapper  
  
If you buy a good weed whacker  
  
Doesn't help a girl's lavedo  
  
When you wear a tiny speedo  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Everybody!  
  
A hairy ass"  
  
Legolas laughed along with Faith. Though he understood little, he got the brunt of it, and truth be told.... It was funny.  
  
Straightening, the woman walked forward, her smile wide as she sang the last part.   
  
"A girl is lying in a dark room  
  
Her brand new lover's naked in her bed  
  
She runs her fingers down his body  
  
And let's out a scream that wakes the dead  
  
Her hands are tangled up in his scary, hairy ass  
  
His scary, hairy ass  
  
A hairy ass  
  
Everybody!  
  
A hairy ass"  
  
Their laughter was infectious and soon the elven prince was doubled over with it, joining them on the marble floor. They laid like that for a while trying to regain their breath. Legolas himself was quite content with Faith's head comfortably on his shoulder. All too soon they picked themselves up. As the elf helped up the woman he commented on their song.  
  
"That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."  
  
Shane laughed and nodded his head.   
  
"Fuckin' hilarious though."  
  
For the next half hour the group worked on the decorations, hanging tapestries and streamers.  
  
"Fay?"  
  
"Yeah, Brad."  
  
"Sing us a song."  
  
She sighed and finished tying off the end of a streamer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Fay," Connor probed. It was rare that she sang, but she did have an amazing voice.  
  
She shook her auburn head dejectedly.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to hear?"  
  
"What about Aenema by Tool," Alex suggested.  
  
"You better help with the 'learn to swim' part," she warned.  
  
She smiled and started.  
  
"Some say the end is near  
  
Some say we'll see Armageddon soon  
  
Certainly hope we will  
  
I sure could use a vacation from this  
  
bull... shit... three... ring... cir... cus... side... show of...   
  
Freaks!   
  
Here in this hopeless fuckin' hole we call LA  
  
The only way to fix it is to flush it all away  
  
Any fuckin' time   
  
Any fuckin' day  
  
Learn to swim, see you down in Arizona bay  
  
Fret for your figure and  
  
Fret for your latte and  
  
Fret for your lawsuit and  
  
Fret for your hairpiece and  
  
Fret for your Prozac and  
  
Fret for your pilot and  
  
Fret for your contract and  
  
Fret for your car.   
  
It's a bull... shit... three... ring... cir... cus... side... show of...   
  
Freaks!   
  
Here in this hopeless fuckin' hole we call LA  
  
The only way to fix it is to flush it all away  
  
Any fuckin' time  
  
Any fuckin' day  
  
Learn to swim, I'll see you down in Arizona bay  
  
Some say a comet will fall from the sky  
  
Followed by meteor showers and tidal waves  
  
Followed by fault lines that cannot sit still  
  
Followed by millions of dumbfounded dipshits  
  
And some say the end is near  
  
Some say we'll see Armageddon soon  
  
Certainly hope we will  
  
I sure could use a vacation from this  
  
...Stupid shit... silly shit... stupid shit...  
  
One great big festering neon distraction  
  
I've a suggestion to keep you all occupied  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Mom's gonna fix it all soon  
  
Mom's comin' round to put it back the way it ought to beeeeeeee.......  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Fuck L Ron Hubbard and  
  
Fuck all his clones  
  
Fuck all these gun-toting  
  
Hip gangster wannabe's  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Fuck retro anything  
  
Fuck your tattoos  
  
Fuck all you junkies and  
  
Fuck your short memory  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Yeah, fuck smiley glad-hands  
  
With hidden agendas  
  
Fuck these dysfunctional  
  
Insecure actresses  
  
Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim.  
  
Cuz I'm praying for rain  
  
I'm praying for tidal waves  
  
I wanna see the ground give way  
  
I wanna watch it all go down  
  
Mom please flush it all away  
  
I wanna see it go riding down  
  
I wanna watch it go right in  
  
Watch you flush it all away  
  
Yeah, Time to bring it down again  
  
Yeah, Don't just call me pessimist  
  
Try and read between the lines  
  
Yeah, I can't imagine why you wouldn't welcome any change, my friend  
  
I wanna see it come down  
  
Bring it down  
  
Suck it down  
  
Flush it down"  
  
Her voice was strong and everything Legolas would associate with her. The song itself was dark, telling of destruction, but he knew the men paid little attention to the words. Instead concentrating on their leader's voice singing to the unknown beat.  
  
"See," Justin smirked. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
"Don't get cocky, Justin."  
  
"Me? Never."  
  
"Yeah, well.... We're done," Connor commented, looking around to admire their work.  
  
Turning in a circle Faith looked at the blood red, forest green and brown streamers intertwined around the pillars and twisting from one end of the room to another. All in all it was done well.  
  
"Who would've thought a bunch of dipshits like you could've pulled somethin' like this off."  
  
"We'll take that as a compliment," Kevin said grinning at Faith.  
  
They all moved towards the table and sat, quenching their thirst of wine and water.  
  
"Do any of you remember that poem thing we all wrote?" Brad asked.  
  
"You mean that piece of shit we did 'cause we were bored out of our fuckin' minds?"  
  
Ivan received a slap to the head.  
  
"Oww! Fay!"  
  
"Shut up. What about it, Brad?"  
  
"I was just thinkin'."  
  
"You do too much of that," Alex announced, smiling. "But, yeah. I remember."  
  
"Would you recite it," Legolas asked.  
  
The men looked towards Faith who just shrugged her shoulders in response.   
  
"Go ahead. I don't care."  
  
Grinning happily all ten of them began.  
  
"First we got Faith  
  
She's best in the world  
  
You piss her off and   
  
She'll give a whirl  
  
Tough little bitch  
  
She's got it all  
  
One wrong look and  
  
You are bound to fall  
  
Next we got Shane  
  
The blue eyed wonder  
  
All around good guy  
  
And mischief maker  
  
Third is Ivan  
  
The Russian prick  
  
Everyone agrees he   
  
Has a two inch dick  
  
Red head Connor is  
  
Next in line  
  
He's your typical  
  
Irish swine  
  
Fifth is a mutt  
  
who's name is Brad  
  
Basic braniac  
  
Carries a pad  
  
Sixth we got a man  
  
That we call Tony  
  
We have deemed him  
  
As one big sissy  
  
Next is Kevin  
  
Our Scottish guy  
  
Plain and ignorant  
  
Thinks he flies  
  
Then we got Joe  
  
He's one of a kind  
  
Can be one big ass  
  
But we don't mind  
  
Lance is nothin'  
  
But a black hole pit  
  
Eats so much  
  
He's always gotta sit  
  
Justin's your typical  
  
Ladies man  
  
Can't really fight  
  
But thinks he can  
  
Alex is last  
  
Kind and calm  
  
He likes to read  
  
People's palms  
  
We're the Death Squad  
  
So hear us well  
  
We might come for ya  
  
You can never tell"  
  
Legolas stared at them in confusion.  
  
"I regret to tell you that there are terms which I know not the meanings of."  
  
"Don't worry," Faith told him, waving her hand dismissively. "You will."  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, you seem to have adjusted quite well."  
  
Indeed, they were singing and laughing as if they had been here always. They were perfectly at ease. At least it appeared that way.  
  
"Yeah... Well... We make the best out of every situation."  
  
"I'm still not convinced that this isn't a dream."  
  
"Tony..."   
  
Faith's eyes found the Italian man leaning against a pillar gazing at everything around him with a look of uncertainty.  
  
"Is this gonna be an issue with you?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It has been brought to my attention that in chapter four I referred to Gollum as a Schizophrenic. This is incorrect. I apologize for making seem as if I'm one of those that enjoy teasing those less fortunate than I.  
  
In truth, I took a psychology class earlier this year and while I was writing I confused Schizophrenia with disasociative identity disorder (courtesy of Stephanie, thank you so very much).  
  
Once again I am extremely sorry for this mistake and the fact this chapter took so long to get out. The next one is almost done and I should have it posted in a week.   
  
On a lighter note, the Hairy Ass song... You can thank, my brother. I have no idea where he got it, but he managed to cram it into my head. Besides, it IS funny.  
  
BYE 


	9. Jealousy and Comfort

Chapter Eight-Jealousy and Comfort  
  
For the next few hours Legolas and Faith walked side by side through halls and gardens, their conversations ranging from the weather to their cultural differences. On one occasion they argued about the best way to bring a government's downfall.  
  
"I still believe that an advancing army can best bring down a leader. A show of power is better...."  
  
"Better for who?!" Faith shouted, swinging her arms wildly. "The ones giving the orders who sit on their lazy asses out of harm's way or the innocents caught in the crossfire?!"  
  
Faith knew that not every leader just sat back and watched, she herself being an excellent example, but damn if she wasn't going to make her point.  
  
The woman smiled internally. She felt giddy and lighthearted and her heart pumped rapidly. Her blood on fire. She loved to argue. The sharp tongue and quick wit... She loved it all. Unfortunately, so few were willing to engage in her verbal battles. The few that did were usually untrained, undisciplined soldiers and they never lasted long.  
  
"It's better to have a smaller group go in. they may not have power, but they have speed and stealth."  
  
Legolas nodded his golden head in understanding. After all, that was why the Fellowship was chosen, but he wasn't yet ready to back down.  
  
"As I was saying before. An army is capable of scaring a leader into submission. Without a drop of blood spilt a war can end."  
  
The two continued to argue back and forth, giving examples to support their view. They both saw the sense in the other's words, but neither were willing to admit defeat first.  
  
Finally, Legolas, despite his enjoyment, decided it was enough. Faith grinned and started prancing around the elf in victory, wondering all the while what the hell she was doing. Soon she gained control of herself and placed a clamp on her running emotions.  
  
Legolas watched in concealed amazement as she returned to her pace by his side, giving no indication of anything that had just transpired. He had never know a mortal who could control and hide their feelings with such ease, with the exception of Aragorn, but he was elven raised.  
  
There were so many questions he wished to ask, but he knew her past was dark and she was reluctant to talk about it. That conversation had to be started by her. The problem was getting her to speak. If she ever did.  
  
Through the corner of her eye she caught sight of Legolas and admired his stride as they walked down the palace halls. He was a soldier. She could see it plain as day and she had the feeling that all elves could make at least decent fighters.  
  
She thought back to the night before. The elf guards were much stronger than her, not that surprising since many people were, but they were also faster. She had never encountered someone who could keep up with her before, let alone 15 of them, yet they had. She had an uneasy feeling that the only reason she lasted as long as she did was the fact that she surprised them. Not to mention her anger and worry fueling her fire.  
  
Faith was brought out of her revere by Legolas' soft, musical voice.  
  
"You have a promise to fulfill, Lady General."  
  
'Lady General, huh?' she thought amused. 'It seems he stuck the two titles together. Stubborn bastard. Has a nice ring though.'  
  
"What promise is that, Pretty Boy?"  
  
"The promise of teaching me one of your many languages," the prince replied with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, that one."  
  
She looked across at him with a grin. It was strange how years of emotionless training all but disappeared, in front of him. An immortal elf prince no less. In her life comfort and contentment was rare and she took it whenever and wherever she could find it. She tried to at least.  
  
"What one do you wanna learn?"  
  
"Preferably the easiest one."  
  
The chuckle that escaped Faith's lips brought a smile to Legolas' own. Never before had he felt at such ease with a stranger. Perhaps it was the fact that both were forced to live lives that neither truly wanted or cared for.  
  
"Then it looks like I'm teachin' you Spanish. Personally, I thought it was easy to learn."  
  
"Then let us begin."  
  
"Now?!" Faith questioned, ignoring the looks of curiosity from passers-by.  
  
Who was the strange human woman and why did the Prince smile at her like an old friend?  
  
Legolas gave her a look of slight confusion.  
  
"I don't see any reason why not."  
  
Before she could reply they were interrupted.  
  
"Prince Legolas, would you be so kind as to introduce me to.... your friend?"  
  
Faith didn't miss the barely concealed look of contempt on the elf's beautiful face.  
  
'What the fuck does she have to be cranky about?'  
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Morningstar," Legolas replied courteously.  
  
'Ooh. He doesn't like her.'  
  
Only Faith seemed to hear the subtle strain in his voice. As if he was forcing himself to be polite.  
  
"This is a palace guest who arrived last night. Aelinlaure may I introduce you to Lady..."  
  
"Angel," Faith interrupted.  
  
Legolas sent her a look of confusion, but she ignored him and smiled brilliantly at the she-elf.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Aelinlaure."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
A silence hung in the air and Legolas watched as the two females stared into each other's eyes, wills battling.  
  
He had to admit that Aelinlaure was beautiful. With her golden blonde hair and eyes that reflected the sky on a clear summer day she was an almost equalizer to the Evenstar's dark beauty. In the past he had been unable to ignore her charms and flawless body, and to this day he regretted that night. For, unlike in Arwen, he sensed a shadow filling her heart.   
  
Aelinlaure continued to stare down at the woman. How dare she face her as if she were her equal. With a hidden sneer Aelinlaure sized up the human in front of her. Her dark hair with a tint of red and eyes swirling with more than one color made her pretty, not beautiful. Light blemishes and tiny, almost invisible, scars marred her tanned skin. Her breast size was certainly laughable. What ever could the Prince see in her?  
  
Aelinlaure was surprised that the human had managed to stand up to her as long as she had. In the hazel depths she peered and saw nothing except an ignorance if not innocence. Finally, the she-elf broke eye contact, determination filling her. The girl couldn't hold a candle to her. She was no threat. She promised herself that Legolas would fall into her bed, and this time she would make sure he stayed there.  
  
"Well, I had better get going. I want to look my best for the party, majesty."  
  
Aelinlaure flashed a smile and gracefully held out her hand. Legolas took it in his own and bowed low.  
  
"I'm looking forward on seeing you there."  
  
With that he placed a kiss on the silky skin and she continued on down the corridor.  
  
"She's one of those people who thinks she's better than everyone else," Faith observed as they turned a corner and started towards her chambers.   
  
As they walked her head turned this way and that, memorizing the hall paths. If there was one thing she hated it was being lost.  
  
"Aye. How did you tell?"  
  
"The way she looked at me. Granted it was well hidden, but I'm a master actress myself."  
  
"And you're all right with this?" Legolas raised a dark eyebrow in question.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
She looked at him as if he had gone insane and he was hard pressed not to grin at her carelessness. However, he knew that Aelinlaure could be quiet dangerous when she wanted to be.   
  
"You must not underestimate her, Lady General."  
  
"Who says I'm underestimating her?"  
  
The pair reached Faith's rooms and she pushed open the door. Stepping inside she gestured for Legolas to follow her.  
  
"I might have my opinions on her, but that's far from underestimating. I thought I told you I don't make assumptions. They always come back to bite you in the ass."  
  
The Elf Prince raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but said nothing.  
  
"Why did you tell her your name was Angel?"  
  
The general shrugged before flopping ungracefully onto the bed.  
  
"Habit I guess. Very few people know my real name. I'm still not sure why I told you. As it is I don't have a full name. Just Faith. Whenever I went on missions I used the code name Angel. A play off from one of my titles."  
  
"What title, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Legolas moved to the chair that was set across from her and slid down with ease. Although his face showed only mild curiosity, inside he was bouncing with expectation. She was talking!  
  
"The Angel of Death."  
  
She stood and walked to the open window. All the while Legolas' eyes never left her slim form.  
  
"That's what they called me and in truth I earned the name."  
  
Her voice was soft, completely monotone, and it stole over his soul. He stood from the seat and walked over to her. Once he reached her side he placed his hands on the window sill and followed her gaze to an elven couple. Turning towards her he nearly gasped at what he saw.  
  
The hazel eyes showed all that her voice refused to betray. They were full of pain and regret. At that moment Legolas wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her small, trim figure, but he refrained. He knew Faith wouldn't except his comfort. Not yet.  
  
The silence reigned heavy between them until Faith's eyes focused back in the present.  
  
"That's my life," she sighed. "I may not like it, but I learned a long time ago to accept it."  
  
"You can always dream of something better," the elf encouraged softly, not realizing he only succeeded in bringing her more sorrow.  
  
"Yes. Dream."  
  
She was quiet, subdued, and he couldn't stand to see her fiery spirit so low.  
  
"Even in the darkest of times there is light to be found," Legolas consoled gently while losing himself in his own dark memories.  
  
The woman turned away from the window and faced the golden prince. He was lost in his own world and by the look on his face it wasn't a nice one.  
  
Remembering the conversation held in the Elven King's study the night before she recalled that this world had just finished a war. A war against an evil that, should they have lost, would have destroyed all things pure and good.  
  
She remembered that the fate of this world had rested on the shoulders of a small hobbit and the group that had sworn to protect him. Legolas was a part of that group. The only representative of this beautiful race.  
  
He knew. Him and those others. They knew what it was like to have so much depending on you. So many people counting on you, even if most didn't realize it. They knew the pressure that the knowledge of what would happen if they failed caused.  
  
Without another thought about it Faith reached out and pulled the elf into an embrace. Slowly she felt arms wrap around her waist and she forced herself not to tense at the unaccustomed touch. His chin rested gently on the top of her head while she caught the scent of the forest that seemed to always cling to him. Clean and fresh. Wild and free. As she closed her eyes she allowed the world to melt around her. Nothing mattered but them. Them and their shared grief.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay, okay. Once again this chapter is past due. Sorry. I sorta lost the disk while cleaning my room. Can you believe it? Cleaning!  
  
I'm not sure when the next chap will be out, seeing as how with summer here I've gotten lazy, but I'll try.  
  
The good news is it might not be so long. Hopefully, I'll be going to visit my mother for the remainder of the summer and I get to fly. Goody!! 8 hours of nothing but sitting on my ass in an uncomfortable chair. Not to mention the stop in North Carolina. So that should give me plenty of time to write.   
  
Anyway, so long for now. 


	10. Talks and Thoughts

Aren't you happy? New Chappie! Yay!  
  
Loyal Reviewers:  
  
Zorro de Luna  
  
Bruises- You are entitled to your opinion and who am I to question what you think?  
  
dragonlady25  
  
blu-eyed-belle  
  
Cara Mia- I would never forget about you people. You get me through the day. *_-  
  
shiggity-shiggity- Love the name. LOL  
  
caramel   
  
Smiley Face3- Every story needs a bitch.  
  
Moira- Don't feel too bad. I don't really like it either.  
  
Elróthiel- LOL Yours certainly made me laugh. Great. By the way when I remember the name I'll give to you.  
  
Mademoiselle Morte  
  
Sarah G- Hope I can surprise you some more.  
  
nightfire_dark_elf- More than 1 review! You're my new best friend.  
  
Once again I would love to thank those that take the time to give your opinions and I can only more would do so.   
  
Chapter Nine- Talks and Thoughts  
  
Legolas and Faith had long since separated when 10 men decided to bound, unannounced into the room.  
  
"Christ, Fay," Lance snorted in mild annoyance. "We've been lookin' everywhere for you."  
  
"I've been here."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
The question seemed innocent enough, but Faith caught the mischievous glint in Shane's baby blue eyes as he glanced at the only inhuman in the room.  
  
"Shane..."  
  
The dark haired man threw her a grin hopped onto the dresser top while shrugging his broad shoulders.  
  
Legolas watched the interaction with equal parts of amusement, confusion, and even envy.  
  
'They must know each well if they can catch hidden meanings in so few words.'  
  
'Of course they do fool,' another part of his mind chastised. 'Aren't they general and soldier? Haven't they been together for 4 years? Dependent on each other? Don't they...'  
  
'I understand!'  
  
If Legolas hadn't been so focused on his mental battle he might have noticed the men's eyes shifting between him and the woman, grins growing.  
  
"Uh, Legolas?"  
  
The sound of his name brought the elf out of his daze.  
  
"Yes, Connor?"  
  
"Your father says to tell you to prepare for the party."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Standing from the wooden chair, he turned to Faith and bowed slightly.  
  
"Lady General."  
  
He then turned and nodded his golden head towards the men.  
  
"Gentlemen."  
  
Bidding them farewell he turned and walked out the door shutting it silently behind him.  
  
"Don't start."  
  
Her tone was warning as she laid back on the bed, but, as she suspected, they ignored her.  
  
"So what have you been up to in here?" Joe asked, wiggling his dark brows suggestively.  
  
"That is none of your fucking business."  
  
"It was that good, huh?"  
  
Before the Russian man could say any more Faith reached up and took hold of his left ear, pulling him down towards her. Her eyes narrowed and her voice was threatening.  
  
"If I ever hear you talking about us like that again, I will throw you head first out that window. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good."  
  
As soon as he was released Ivan backed away, rubbing his sore ear soothingly. He loved Faith like a sister but there were times when she scared him shitless.  
  
The others knew that the time for teasing their leader had passed so the grins were quickly wiped from their faces. However, they also knew they had to try and make Faith see the obvious attraction between her and the Prince. Try, being the key word.  
  
"Fay, why don't you find yourself a guy?" Alex asked, the first to break the silence and venture towards the bed.  
  
"What the hell do I need a guy for?" she questioned in contempt while her eyes focused on him. "To depend on? Hell, no. I'm independent. For... Comfort? I deal with shit on my own. Companionship? No. I have you. Protection? Fuck off."  
  
"Protection... Fuck... Off."  
  
"Brad, what the fuck are you doin'?"  
  
Faith's hazel eyes narrowed on the blonde as he looked up from his notepad sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It makes me wonder what you're gonna do when you run out of paper."  
  
The woman grinned as Brad's dark green eyes widened and he started to count his remaining pieces of paper.  
  
"You're changing the subject, Fay," Tony said in some annoyance.  
  
"What subject?" she asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"You know what subject."  
  
Faith's gaze shifted to the man sitting at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Have I ever told you, you have the patience of a dead Buddhist monk?"  
  
Alex nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. Besides that, most guys are terrified of me."  
  
"And they should be," Kevin interrupted. "The last guy that asked for your name ended up with a broken nose."  
  
Faith sat up abruptly, righteous indignation shinning for all to see.  
  
"That only happened 'cause while he was so 'innocently' asking for my name his hand latched itself onto my ass! He's fuckin' lucky all I broke was his nose! I should have castrated him."  
  
The men surrounded her groaned and shuddered in horror and imagined pain. Few could cause pain like Fay. She was the only one they personally knew that, if provoked enough, would do exactly what she said without a second thought to the matter. She was a dangerous woman when she wanted to be and even when she didn't. Her posture, attitude, and the knowing glint in her hard eyes tended to intimidate many that met her.  
  
"There was also that time when a street punk thought that Fay would be an easy victim," Joe recalled, the others laughing at the memory.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Brad nodded grinning widely. "She broke his nose, left wrist, two fingers, and right ankle."  
  
"I did not break his ankle. He did that tryin' to run away."  
  
"I wonder why he was runnin'?" Ivan questioned looking pointedly at Faith. "Shit, I would run to."  
  
"What the fuck you talkin' about jackass?" Lance asked, smirking at his friend. "You do run."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Any sane person would. Their ass off to."  
  
"Seriously though Faith," Kevin started calmly, quietly. "You need somebody. Somebody not us."  
  
The woman sighed and turned her gaze towards the window.  
  
"What do you expect me do to? Marry? Live happily ever after in a two story house with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids?" She shook her head. "That life is not mine, nor will it ever be."  
  
"What about a good lay?"  
  
The others groaned loudly. Ivan really was an idiot.  
  
Faith just looked at him.  
  
"I will not degrade myself into sleeping with someone I don't love, and I am incapable of that emotion."  
  
"You don't love us?" Justin asked in mock pain.  
  
She grinned and swatted the back of his head playfully.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Does anybody know when Legolas' party is?" Connor inquired, breaking the comfortable silence and stumbling slightly over the elven name.  
  
"Some time tonight," Faith answered. "Legolas'll come to get us and if not him then someone else."  
  
The men's gazes turned once more towards their leader, the youngest's expressions blank.  
  
"How do you do that?" Tony asked in wide eyed wonder.  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do what?"  
  
"That's the first time we've heard you say the guy's name and you already have it perfected."  
  
She shrugged while Justin answered.  
  
"She has a knack for languages. You should know that by now, Tons."  
  
"I didn't think she could do it in the dream world."  
  
There was another bout of silence as all eyes shifted to the youngest soldier. Slowly Faith stood and walked towards the man standing in front of the vanity beside a sitting Joe. A slap reverberated through the room.  
  
"Oww! Fay!"  
  
"You are fuckin' lucky there are no toilets I can flush your head down, you little dipshit. This is NOT a dream!"   
  
Tony nodded his head absently still rubbing his stinging cheek.  
  
Moving back towards the bed she paused and turned to face her men.  
  
"Go back to your rooms and get ready for the party."  
  
"Why?" Ivan whined. He was never one for wearing a suit.  
  
"Because I said so. If you don't have anything else to wear snag an elf and ask them. Tell 'em that you need something suitable for the prince's feast, and use those words. The last thing I need is for you to embarrass me by your lack of proper speaking skills in public."   
  
Nodding at their new orders, the men filed out of the room. Before the door shut she heard Lance comment,  
  
"Who made it proper anyways?"  
  
They disappeared down the hall as Faith shut the door soundly, shaking her head. With no one to distract her she was left alone, once again, with her thoughts, the little voices in her head. Not good.  
  
She had little hope of returning home and knew that she and her troop needed their basic needs attended to. Hell, they needed teachers for that matter. While she knew that they had all the needed in this forest she didn't want to stay. Her men were tainted simply by association and she refused to stain this land and its people as well.  
  
Then there was Legolas. The elf was dangerous, perhaps more than she herself was. In a matter of a few hours he had managed to crawl under her skin like no one ever could. One day. One damn day and she already thought of him almost an the same level as her men!  
  
For a brief while she allowed her mind to drift, to envision him by her side in battle, in play, in bed... She shook her head clearing the wayward thoughts. Dwelling on something that could not be only brought pain. Besides, he wouldn't accept her once he knew about her past. The horrors she'd seen as a child. The horrors she'd caused.  
  
Alone in his chambers Legolas continued to ready himself. He was torn between wanting to hide, to avoid Aelinlaure, and wanting to go, to see Faith.   
  
She was an interesting mixture of light and dark. Life and death. She was a complex puzzle. One he knew he could spend lifetimes on and still not solve, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.  
  
Sadness descended as he recalled that while he may have lifetimes to spend, she did not. How could the Valar be so cruel as to send the challenge he had always longed for in life in the form of the feisty, often times rude, yet truly amazing woman only for her to be mortal? He knew deep in his heart there was something that could be done, but what? She and her troop of men were not from this world so maybe.... maybe certain rules didn't apply to them.  
  
Aelinlaure stood thinking of the up coming party as a horde of servants tended to her, rushing wildly in order to prepare her in time. The Morningstar was anxiously waiting to see the Golden Prince again. He was the perfect example of an elven male. Beautiful and deadly.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts drifted to the woman who called herself Angel. Anger swept through her as she remembered the insolent human. How dare the filthy little mortal act as her equal?! The prince's equal?! Since when did Thranduil allow humans free reign into the kingdom.  
  
Then the answer came to her. The woman had to be of some importance, but should she stand in the way of her having Legolas she would just have to be disposed of.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
There you have it. Rather short, I agree, but it's the best I could do.   
  
I have writer's block so don't expect the next chapter any time soon.  
  
REVIEW!!! Pretty please? I need to know if I should keep going.  
  
See ya! 


End file.
